


Enough is Enough

by dianemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemalfoy/pseuds/dianemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never really trusted Dumbledore. The summer after fifth year when something happens, he decides enough is enough. He writes a letter to the only one who can help him. See what happens as the new harry takes Hogwarts by storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: HarryxDraco slash Dark Harry

Prologue

Pain.

So much pain.

Something softly bumps against my hand and I hear cooing.

“Hedwig.” I say feeling her soft head. She moves my hand to something that feels like parchment and a quill.

“Smart girl.” I say softly trying not to breathe because all it did was increase my pain. I slowly slid my hand to the puddle of blood I knew was forming underneath me. I dip my quill into it and slowly write

PLEASE SEND HELP TO #4 PRIVET DRIVE.

Hopefully someone would help me.

“Okay Hedwig, Take this to someone not associated to Dumbledore.” I say spitting out the last word with as much hate as I could muster at the moment. I hear her chirp an okay and fly away before I succumbed to the darkness.

AN: Updated 2-15-15


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco was outside in the gardens when he heard a hoot. He looked up and saw a white owl with red splotches. As it came closer he could see that the red splotches were actually blood. It landed right in front of him and he realized it was Potter’s owl, Hedwig, or something like that. She hooted again and he finally saw the note in her claws. Wondering why Potter had written to him, he picked up the note. The first thing he realized was that it also had blood on it. Horrified, he read the note. After he finished, he carefully picked up Potter’s owl and ran inside to find his father. Calling a house elf, he asked where his father was and heard that he was in a meeting with the Dark Lord. He told the house elf to take Potter’s elf to the Owlry and take care of her. Deciding that this was more important than anything they were talking about, he burst into the office.

“Draco!” his father said surprised and slowly getting angry about being interrupted while in a meeting. 

“I’m sorry father, but I thought this was something that couldn’t wait.” He said trying to catch his breath.

“And what, young Malfoy, was so important that you had to interrupt my meeting with your father?” the Dark Lord said softly also looking slightly irritated by having his meeting interrupted. Draco was glad that the snakelike body that the Dark Lord had gotten in the ritual after the Triwizard tournament had been temporary and he had regained his human looks. Malfoys do not bow to half snake creatures.

“My lord, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I got an owl.” He said bowing towards Voldemort.

“And what is so important about this owl that it couldn’t wait?” The Dark Lord said getting more and more irritated.

“It was Harry Potter’s owl and it had a note.” He said handing the bloodstained note to Voldemort, who read it then handed it over to his father.

“What do you think my lord?” his father asked after he read it.

“I think that Potter must be very desperate to contact his rival. Lucius, take young Malfoy here and Snape and go check it out. Don’t tell Snape where you’re going until you get there but make sure that he brings healing potions. Be careful not to get caught by the insufferable order.” Voldemort ordered.

“Yes my lord.” Both Malfoys answered.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

They apparated onto a quiet street. It looked completely and totally muggle.

“He lives here?” he said confused. “Weren’t we told he was pampered?”

“What are we doing here Lucius?” Professor Snape asked.

“Draco got a letter from Potter earlier today asking to be rescued. He gave it to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord thought it prudent that we go check it out.” Lucius said as they walked towards #4.

When they got to the house, his father unlocked the door and they all went in. Nothing appeared to be wrong, but something felt off.

“Potter probably made the whole thing up. He is a spoiled brat.” Professor Snape sneered.

“Maybe, but we have to check it out anyways.” His father said looking at the pictures on the mantel. “Look at this, he’s not in a single portrait or picture here.”

“Let’s check upstairs for Potter before the Order comes.” Draco suggested.

When they went upstairs all the rooms were empty and one had locks running up and down the door. They looked at each other confused, what could be so dangerous that it had to stay locked up with so many locks? This time Snape unlocked the door. The sight they saw was one of the worst things they ever saw, worse than some of the raids they’d had to go on when the Dark Lord had been completely insane.

“Dear Merlin.” Draco breathed at the sight in front of him.

AN: Updated 2-15-15


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Uncle Sev hurry!” Draco says looking at the bloodied form on the ground. The puddle of blood was huge and it had already soaked Potter’s clothes.

“Lucius, I need you to go home and tell Narcissa to prepare a room and have numerous potions ready to go.” Snape says as he pulled out his wand and started casting spell after spell. His father apparated away without another word. “Draco help me support his head while I pour a Blood Replenishing Potion down his throat. It should help stabilize him.”

“Right.” He said as he put Potter’s head in his lap and held his mouth open. After Snape poured the potion down Potter’s throat, he rubbed his throat to makes sure Potter swallowed.

“Portkey home and get him to Narcissa. I’ll follow with his stuff.” Snape said as he handed Potter to Draco.

“Okay.” He says as he uses his emergency portkey that would take him to the house infirmary where he knew his mom would be set up waiting.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“How is he?” Draco asks his mom when she finally walks out of the infirmary after three hours of working on Potter.

“It was awful.” She said starting to tear up. “He had cuts everywhere. All his bones have been broken at least twice. Two of his ribs had punctured his lungs. And that’s not the worst of it. I couldn’t save his eyes. He will be blind for the rest of his life.” She finished, crying heavily.

“Do you know how long it’s been going on?” the Dark Lord asked from the wall he’d been leaning against since he got there thirty minutes ago.

“It had to have been happening since he was at least seven. Maybe even before that.” She says trying to pull herself together.

“May I go in?” he asks his mom.

“Sure.” She says smiling knowingly.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“So where were his relatives?” Voldemort asked Lucius and Severus.

“I don’t know my lord. The car was gone but most of their things were still there.” Severus said sitting in one of the chairs in Lucius’ office facing towards him. “All of his school supplies was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. His wand, a photo album, a map, and his invisibility cloak were underneath a board under his bed.”

“That’s not all, my lord. We found him in a room with locks up and down the door. None of the pictures that were on the mantel had him in them. All of them were of a whale like man who must have been his uncle, a horse like woman who had to have been his aunt, and a boy who was about the size of either a small cow or an oversized beach ball.” Lucius told him.

“Send some Death Eaters to his house and wait for his relatives to get back. Then capture them and put them into the dungeon.” He said looking at his two followers.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry woke up to the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair. He groaned and the hand stop. The first thing he realized was he wasn’t at his relative’s house. The second thing he realized was that he wasn’t in any pain and couldn’t see anything. He lifted a hand and felt bandages going around his eyes.

“Hello?” he called, trying to find someone who could tell him where he was since obviously someone had gotten the note that he had sent with Hedwig.

“Potter?” someone familiar said.

“Malfoy?” he replied figuring out who was talking. “Hedwig delivered the note to you?”

“Yes. She is a very smart bird.”

“Mr. Potter. My name is Narcissa Malfoy. Can you explain what happened to you?”

“Sure. As you know, my godfather died last year. Sometimes I’d have nightmares about it and I would wake up screaming. This time when I screamed, I woke up my uncle and he taught me a lesson about how ‘freaks’ shouldn’t wake up ‘normal’ people. I got tired of playing ‘nice Harry’, so I snapped back. He didn’t like that.” He said with little emotion.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about the abuse, brat?” someone who sounded like Snape snapped.

“Is that Snape? Who else is in this room?” he say a little surprised.

“Me, my father, my mother, Professor Snape, and the Dark Lord.” Malfoy says finally moving his hand from Harry’s hair.  
“Tom is here? When I am allowed to leave, Tom, I need to talk to you.” Harry said to the room.

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that name, but yes you may talk to me after you get out. You never answered Severus’ question, Potter.” He heard Tom say from somewhere to his left.

“Oh, I did tell people. Dumbledore knew, all of the Weasleys knew, Granger knew as well. The only people who tried to do something about it are the twins and they are just like me. Now can someone please explain to me why there are bandages on my eyes when; one there are no bandages on me anywhere else, and two there is no pain or cuts on my eyes as far as I can feel.” He says getting fed up of having the bandages around his head and not being able to see the people he was talking to.

“Well, Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry? Harry, I have some bad news for you.” Mrs. Malfoy said gently to him. “You are blind. Your uncle did something to your eyes and you can’t see ever again.” She finished sadly.

“What?” he says shocked. “No that can’t be possible. He’s never done anything that damaging ever.” Slowly his magic started to swirl around him chaotically, matching his thoughts.

“We should leave him to his thoughts.” He heard Mrs. Malfoy say to the others.

AN: Updated 2-15-15


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Are you calmer now?” Draco asked Harry when he came back a few hours later.

“Yeah.” Harry replied looking slightly to the left of where Draco was seated.

“The Dark Lord told me to tell you that, when you calmed down, he would see you in his office.” He said looking at the boy in front of him. He had always thought Harry Potter was good-looking but, now that he had a chance to be closer he could see that he was in fact extremely handsome instead.

“I’m to escort you there. Then I’m to take you to the room you’ll be staying in while you are here. Since we don’t want you to get lost, you’ll be staying in my room so I can help you. The house elves are putting another bed in there as we speak.”

Potter blushed a little when he heard the last part.

“Okay. I’m ready to go whenever.” Potter says wobbling a little as he stands up, trying to regain his center of balance. Draco, seeing he was about to fall onto the bed post, rushed forward to help steady him. He held Potter’s hand as he led him out of the Manor Infirmary. Potter’s hand felt very warm and soft in his.

“I’m going to take you to the Entrance Hall and then take you to the Dark Lord’s office from there. Most of the hallways are connected to the Entrance Hall.” Draco says as he walks down the hall a little slower than his regular pace so that Harry could learn the path as they walked.

“This is the Entrance Hall. As you can feel, it only took a few turns to get here from the Infirmary.” He said stopping and putting a hand in front of Harry to keep Harry from running into him.  
“We are in the middle of the Entrance Hall. The door seven normal steps to your left will put you in a hallway that will eventually lead to the kitchens and dining room. The dining room is closer to here than the kitchens. The house elves know about what happened; so if they find you wandering around or lost, expect them to help you out. You could also call one if you need to get somewhere or something and I am unavailable. We will probably assign a house elf to you. The door twelve steps to your right lead to the wings where you can find most of the bedrooms. My parents and the Dark Lord have rooms somewhere else and those are warded to keep people out, so don’t worry about accidently entering their rooms. The door five steps behind you, as you know, leads to the Infirmary. It also leads to the Owlry where your owl will be when you don’t need her. About eight to ten steps in front of us is a door that will lead to the ballroom and it will also lead to where we’re going, which is the Dark Lord’s office. My father also has an office this way as well.” He says as he leads Potter to the door in front of him as he finished his speech. “This manor is pretty big so don’t be afraid to ask directions or help. I still get lost sometimes if I’m not paying attention to where I’m going.”

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dumbledore had been sitting in his office when one of his silver doohickeys (AN: I don’t know what they’re called so this is what I’m calling it. If you know what they are, put it in a review and I’ll change it.) started to go off. It was followed by two more. They all had one thing in common; they were all tied to one Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. The first one told Dumbledore that Harry was dying. The second told him that Death Eaters had breached the wards, and the last said that the blood wards had failed. Then, all of a sudden, they all went silent. The only thing that could make the third one stop was if Harry was either dead or no longer considered #4 his home. And the latter wasn’t possible because of all the compulsion spells and loyalty potions, not to mention the personality-changing potion he had made Harry ingest to keep him compliant.

Harry had always been a twisted child, using his magic to make his relatives fear him at a young age. He had had to interfere and erase their memories because he had gotten too violent and The Boy Who Lived couldn’t be evil. He hoped the boy was dead because then he could get all the money in the Potter vaults and all the other vaults under the boy’s name. He had kept them from the boy so that when he died defeating Voldemort, they would all go to Dumbledore and the Weasleys especially when they had slipped a love potion to Harry for Ginny. Of course not all the Weasley’s knew about the plan, some were too close to the boy, like the twins, or some were too distanced like Bill and Charlie. Although, if the annoying brat was dead that would probably make the two youngest Weasleys and Granger mad because that would mean they weren’t going to get any money for keeping an eye on Potter. He would have to do some damage control to keep the public from rioting against him.

He knew he should’ve made Harry write a will. The goblins wouldn’t let anyone touch a dead person’s money unless it was written in the will they could. That’s why he couldn’t touch Sirius Black vaults. He had to wait to see what he was given in the will. The confundus charm he had placed on Sirius should have worked and if not that, then the loyalty potion would have worked. Harry couldn’t be there either, just in case he got something major.

Fawkes sadly looked at his owner. He had delved too far into a dark path. He wasn’t the same man he was when Fawkes had bonded to him. So, with a sad single note, he vanished from the Headmaster’s Office and severed the familiar bond he had with Dumbledore. Dumbledore, so entranced in his lies and deceit, didn’t even notice a thing.

AN: Updated 2-16-15 Happy Presidents Day readers!!


	5. Chapter 4

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Tom said as he looked at Harry.

“I wanted to ask if I could join you as an equal. You can run it and everything, I will mostly be in the background, but still part of the Dark Order. I just don’t want the Dark Mark.” Harry said as confidently as he could, trying to figure out where Tom was.

"A little farther to the left, Harry.” Tom says absently as he sits down. “So you want to be my equal, but you don’t want to rule? What makes you think you are strong enough to take that role? Why do you want to join the dark? What did Dumbledore do to make you want to join the dark so badly?”

“To answer your second question first; let’s just say that before Sirius died, he taught me quite a few ‘special skills’. Well it was many things.” Harry said still looking slightly over Tom’s shoulder. “Number one is the fact that I found out that Dumbledore, Granger, and the Weasleys have all been stealing from me.”

“What?!” he said shocked.

“Yeah…..

 

Flashback

Harry had had enough of his relatives for the day. From the moment he got back, he had been worked to the bone. He was also being starved and beaten again. He decided to go to the park to get away for a little bit. While he was sitting in the park, in a secluded area that most people didn’t know about, an owl flew up to him. He saw that it had the Gringotts seal on it. He opened it up and it said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We here at Gringotts have had a most grievous mistake. We have found out that you have been stolen from. All of your vaults have had a substantial amount of money taken from them by: a Mr. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, a Miss Hermione Jean Granger, a Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, a Mr. Arthur Weasley, a Miss Ginevra Weasley, and a Mrs. Molly Weasley. We would like for you to come in a few hours ahead of Mr. Sirius Orion Black’s will reading. Since we haven’t received a confirmation for his will or been told that you aren’t going, we would like to tell you now that you are cordially invited to Mr. Sirius Orion Black’s will on July 20th. Please reply before then. When you reply, please say whether or not you can show up a few hours earlier to deal with the theft.

Thank you for your consideration.

Gringotts.

 

He was furious. How dare they steal from him! He went back to his room and quickly wrote a note to Gringotts to say that he could make it.

Afterwards, he sat down in front of his desk and made a list of everything that had happened to him since he had joined the Wizarding World. In first year there was the stone. Who puts a valuable stone, which is highly sought after, in a school full of children? And the tasks! Who puts a Cerberus in a school? It was a miracle that it didn’t leave the room or eat any students.  
And in second year, it only took three second years half a year to figure out what was in there as well as where it was located. Even if Dumbledore couldn’t get in, he could’ve asked Harry to open it and then gone to fight the basilisk by himself.

Then in third year, Sirius should’ve been able to get a trial. Dumbledore was the head of the Wizengamont, he should’ve been able to ask for a trial.

In fourth year, he shouldn’t have been allowed to complete. Dumbledore’s age line should have been good enough to keep out trickery like that, and don’t forget about Moody. Dumbledore and Moody had been friends for years, he should have been able to tell the difference between Moody and Crouch.

And last year, if he had just known about the prophecy, he could have realized that something was going on with his dreams and not have fallen for the trap so easily. Sirius may be alive if he had known.

And his classes, Harry realized it was due to Ron and Hermione that his grades were as poor as they were. There was Ron, who kept him distracted during classes and encouraged him to procrastinate doing his assignments and studying, and Hermione who had to be the best at everything and was such a know it all. She believed that all teachers and books were right. Not including the Slytherins who threw random ingredients in his potions. But that was more do to the fact that he was the icon of the light and he was supposed to be hated by their side.

And Mrs. Weasley, for a world so entranced in keeping their world secret, why would she be shouting about muggles and Platform 9 ¾ out loud in the muggle world. Why was she even in the muggle world? They were a pureblood family they could’ve been apparating or flooing to the Platform instead.

After he had dissected his years at Hogwarts he realized that he had been played since the moment he had been told about the world. With that he got really angry, how dare they do that to him? And all for what? So that he could become their weapon?! Why would he want to be a weapon for a world so afraid of a man that they couldn’t even say their name without flinching, or they ran away from the scene of his followers like what happened at the Quidditch World Cup? They had also shamed him for every little thing. Like when he found out he was a parslemouth in second year and they called him dark, or in fourth year when they thought he cheated his way into the Triwizard Tournament even though he already had both fame and fortune, or even this past year when they called him attention seeking or a liar. Why would he want to save those ungrateful sheep?

As he kept thinking about all that had happened his anger went through the roof. His magic swirled around him, he was so angry. When that happened, he felt something snap in his mind and memories poured into his mind.

All of the memories were of before he started Hogwarts. Apparently he had learned to control his magic at a young magic. He had used it to terrorize his relatives when they had started to bully him. And that wasn’t the worst thing, Harry saw a memory of Dumbledore blocking his magic when he was eight! He also remembered being forced to drink a potion and after that he became very submissive. How dare Dumbledore block his memories from him?

Harry reached deep into his mind like he used to do when he was younger before he was obliviated and found his core. It was a pulsing light green and blue ball. He could see that there was another person’s magic over half of his core and that core was almost black. Harry pumped his magic to full strength and the other’s magic weakened a little but didn’t come of completely. He was going to have to ask for help.

He knew for sure about one thing though, he was never going to fight for Dumbledore again. He decided that after the will reading he would contact Voldemort and ask to join his side.

End Flashback

AN: Updated 2-16-16 Happy Presidents Day (again)


	6. Question

Hey everybody. I'm wondering whether or not to continue this fic. If you guys want me to continue I will but i'm not sure I will continue right now. It's just not as popular as my other fic.


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for all the positive comments. I also love the constructive criticism! This made me rejuvenated to continue writing. I didn't know so many people loved this story!

Harry woke up confused and disoriented. It was pitch black and he was confined in something. He started to panic and thrash around. He felt his magic start to swirl due to the fact that he couldn’t move.

“Harry! Harry calm down!” a familiar voice said to him from somewhere. “Calm down Harry, you’re safe. Calm down!” Now he remembered.

He was at Malfoy Manor, he had been blinded by his uncle and was now sharing a room with Draco Malfoy. Yesterday he went to the Dark Lord to ask if he could be part of the dark side and was accepted. Today, he was supposed to work on his casting now that he is blind as well as show Tom what he could do.

“I’m fine Draco. Thanks for calming me down, I just forgot that I was blind for a minute.” He told Draco. He and Draco had come to a ceasefire yesterday and they had decided to try again as friends. He hadn’t really hated Draco at all. He just hadn’t liked how spoiled and bratty Draco had been. He had reminded him too much of his cousin for him to want to be his friend.

“Are you sure?” Draco asked him with concern clear in his voice.

“Yeah,” I say trying to get up. “Actually….Could you help me find the bathroom? And helpmepickoutanoutfit?” Harry says embarrassed.

“Sure.” Draco says with what sounds like a smile on his lips.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

After Draco helped him find the bathroom and pick his clothes, something distinctly soft and silky-it was probably some of Draco’s clothes but he wasn’t going to complain- he helped Harry find the dining room.

“Hello Harry.” That was definitely Tom’s voice. 

“Tom.” Harry says nodding in the general direction of his voice.

“The seat a few steps in front of you is yours. Young Draco here is to your right, I am to your left. Lucius Malfoy is right in front of you and Narcissa is diagonally to your right.”

“Hello everyone and thank you, Lord and Lady Malfoy for allowing me to stay here as you guest.” Harry says formally as he sits down.

“You are most welcome, Harry and please stay here as long as you need. We are, after all family.” Narcissa says with a smile in her voice. “Your grandmother was a black just like I was. And please, call me Cissa.”

Harry nodded as he slowly reached to where his plate is supposed to be and found it was already filled with food. Confused, he turned to his right.

“Like I said, the house elves know you are blind and filled your plate already.” Draco said to the unasked question. “On your plate there is eggs, scones, bacon, and pastries. To your right, next to your fork, is some jam.”

“Oh,” Harry said, “Do you know if the house elves at Hogwarts do the same?” he asks genuinely curious.

“Not that I know of.” Draco replies.

“I know for a fact that you do have to inform your teachers, because there are things that happen in classes that being blind prevents you from doing. Especially in Potions class, you have to work with a partner who knows what they are doing so that you don’t blow something up accidently.” Tom said joining into the conversation.

“I think I know the best way to inform Bumblebee about my blindness. We can post it in the Daily Prophet. Just imagine the headline, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived hurt so bad by relatives that he is blinded for life. The public outcry would be huge. We should probably do it before I have to go to Sirius’ will reading.” Harry says looking in, hopefully, Tom’s direction. “Draco can take me to the reading as it will create the least amount of drama.”

“Wouldn’t it cause the most drama considering the fact that I am rumored to be living in the Malfoy house?” Tom asked confused.

“Not really. When Sirius died, Grimmauld Place barred the Order from entering because he just let them borrow the place. So when he died it wouldn’t let them in. Tonks, still having Black blood, can allow them in until I officially take over as head of house though. But I suspect that it’ll take them a while to figure that out. I’ll just tell them that I was able to get in and I found Draco there and we settled our differences. It would give me a reason to ask to get resorted into Slytherin. After all, what better way to get the evil Slytherins to change their ways and fight for the light, then to be ‘one of them’.” Harry said as he ate.

“That is extremely Slytherin-like Potter.” Lucius said impressed, “The only issue here is that there is no sure fire way to make sure that you get into Slytherin. The hat decides.”

“You’re right. That would be a problem if the hat hadn’t wanted to put me into Slytherin to begin with.” Harry says with a smirk.  
Draco started to choke on the tea he was drinking.

When the coughing had subsided, he asked “What?”

“Yeah. If it hadn’t been brainwashed into me by both Ron and Hagrid that all Slytherins were evil and if you hadn’t dissed the first two friends I’ve ever had; then I would have been in Slytherin.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Draco said shocked, “If I hadn’t acted been mean to the Weasel, then you would’ve been a Slytherin? You’re like the epitome of a Gryffindor!”

“It takes a true snake to hide in the lions’ den. Don’t you think Draco?” Harry said with a smirk.

“Do you think we can get Rita now to write the story, because the will reading is in two days and I want to get this out with enough time to cause mass chaos?” Harry says changing the subject. Deliberately ignoring Draco’s spluttering, he looked to Tom for an answer.

“Sure let me write a letter to Rita in your name.” Tom says with his chair scraping away from Harry, so he assumed he was getting up.

“Okay, but you have to add the fact that I know she is an illegal animagus. She knows I know she is one.” Harry says finished with his food. "I guess that means relearning to cast will have to wait till later." he said as an afterthought.

~

“Hello Rita. Thanks for coming to meet me here.” Harry says sitting down when he gets the signal that she was sitting in front of him. Tom was in the kitchen checking out the Order’s plans that they had left behind when they had been kicked out, for the time being.

“Why did you want me here Potter? I got from our last meeting that you despised me.” She said from in front of him.

“I have the story of the century for you, but there are some things you have to agree to in order for me to allow you print this.”

“What’s the big story?” she says interest clear in her voice.

“Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, blinded by those Dumbledore used to protect him.”

“What?” she says astonished.

“In order for me to tell you anymore, you have to give a magical oath you’ll follow the agreements that I have for you.” Harry said not willing to give out any more info without that agreement."

“Fine. What do you want me to agree to?” she says albeit reluctantly.

“You have to agree to not talk about this conversation, or anyone that shows up, to anyone without my express permission. You will print whatever I tell you to print in the light I want you to, and you can’t tell anyone where you are.” He says listing off things that Tom and he had discussed earlier.

She seemed to be weighing the pros and cons to agreeing to this, “If I agree to this, exactly what light did you want me to put on this?”

He smiled, knowing that this was just precautionary, they both knew she was going to say yes. “Don’t worry. I won’t make you write a whole paper about how Dumbledore is the best and it was all Voldemort’s fault I’m blinded. This article will cause chaos.” He assured her with a smirk.

“All right,” she says with malicious intent clear in her voice, “I, Rita Skeeter, swear on my magic to not talk about this conversation or anyone that shows up to anyone without express permission from Harry Potter. I also swear to print exactly what Harry Potter tells me to in the light he tells me to and I will not tell anyone where I am.”

“All right, Draco you can show yourself now.” Harry said looking to the general direction of where Draco had said he would be.

The inhale from Rita told Harry that Draco had appeared. A hand touched his right shoulder to tell him where Draco was sitting.

“Well it all started when…….”

AN: Updated 2-17-15


	8. Chapter 6

Dumbledore was sitting in the Headmaster’s office, where the Order had been forced to move when Grimmauld Place wouldn’t let them in and Harry was nowhere to be found, drinking his tea when McGonagall burst through the door disrupting the meeting just about to start.

“Albus! Have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning?!” she yells waving it around.

“My dear, I haven’t had a chance yet. I was going to as soon as I finished my tea. Lemon drop?” he asks looking at her confused. It wasn’t like her to be this loud.

“You must read it! Harry is in it!” she said throwing the paper down on the desk and ignoring his question and the clamour when everyone found out that The Boy- Who-Lived was in the newspaper.

Curious, he picked it up. A picture of Harry wearing sunglasses was the first thing he saw. Then he promptly chocked on his tea.

 

Boy Saviour or Brutalized Scapegoat?

Mauled by Muggles, the survivor of the Killing Curse

reveals the savagery he endured for years at the hands

of his bloodthirsty relatives.

"I NEARLY DIED"

Did Dumbledore know?

By: Rita Skeeter

 

That’s right! Ladies and Gentleman. This is the story to end all stories. Yesterday I got an owl to come to Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley to talk about the story of the century. When I got there I was blindfolded and taken to an unknown location, but don’t worry readers! I’m perfectly okay. There I met Mr. Potter and he told me we were in a safe house. Here is the Interview that followed:

RS: Hello Mr. Potter. Are you the one that had the story of the century for me?

HP: Yes. I’m sorry for the secrecy but I don’t want anyone to know where I am until I’m ready for it.

(During this time the door behind me opened and Draco Malfoy showed up.)

DM: Sorry I’m late. I had to get some Pain Reliever for you Harry.

(He blushed a little as he said that)

HP: That’s okay Draco. I was perfectly safe here with Ms. Skeeter.

DM: I know, it’s just, with your disability I’m worried for you. The Order may find a way to get here and take you back to those dreaded muggles.

(The easy-going and light atmosphere shocked me readers, considering the legendary fights they got into at Hogwarts.)

RS: What disability is this? Why are you hiding out from the Order? Why are you so friendly with Draco Malfoy? What muggles are Draco talking about?

(Readers, this is where if you are a little squeamish or hate violence, you may want to stop reading. There are some very graphic things going to be said.)

HP: It’s a long story. Contrary to popular belief, I wasn’t raised by a loving family, I was raised by my relatives. They hated that they were forced to look after me, I was treated worse than a house elf. I was beaten and starved and for the first ten years of my life, I lived in a broom closet underneath the stairs.

(Readers I assure you, I was as shocked as you are.)

RS: What about Dumbledore? Did he know about this?

HP: Dumbledore was the one who placed me there. He left me on their front porch step along with a note telling my Aunt that her sister and her brother-in-law where killed and that she had to take me in and raise me as well as raise her son too. At the end of first year and the year after that, I begged him not to let me go back there. He always brushed me aside and told me that I had a vivid imagination or he told me to stop making up lies about my relatives, that they were great people. After a while I just stopped asking and the punishments just got worse. I thought that at least at Hogwarts I’d get a reprieve. That changed my fifth year when Umbridge joined the staff.

RS: What was wrong with Ms. Umbridge? Minister Fudge says she did a great job and that Defence Against the Dark Arts scores where at an all-time high that year.

HP: (Harry snorts here) Umbridge was an evil bitch. Her classes were all theoretical and we learned nothing. We couldn’t complain though or else we would get punished. Her punishments included writing with a blood quill until the saying was permanently scarred on our hands.

(Here he shows me his hand were it says ‘I must not tell lies’)

RS: (I was shocked) Did you know that blood quills are considered Class A Dark Arts torture devices? Why didn’t you tell anyone?

HP: I did tell someone. I told Professor McGonagall. She just told me to keep my head down and not get in trouble. After that, I assume the other kids saw how none of the teachers helped the Boy-Who-Lived and didn’t even bother trying to ask. What’s worse is by the end of the school year, I had been tortured with a blood quill, almost drugged with Veritaserum, and threatened with the Cruciatus Curse.

(I was as shocked as you were readers. The boy who lived had been threaten by a ministry employee with the Cruciatus Curse.)

RS: You still haven’t asked my first two questions yet. What disability was Draco talking about and why are you hiding from the Order?

HP: Well, It’s better if I show you and then explain.

(He then pulls out his wand, points it to his face and says a ‘Finite’. The glamour placed there dissolves and I gasp in shock. Harry Potter’s eyes are a very pale, misty green instead of the vibrant green they had been a second a go.)

RS: You’re blind!

HP: (Harry ducks down a little, almost sheepishly. Draco Malfoy, whom I had forgotten was still there wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder as if he were comforting him.) Yeah. This summer, my uncle took things too far and beat me up almost to the point of death. When he finally left, I wrote a note to anyone who could help and then blacked out. I woke up and Draco here, was there to help me out. We moved into the safe house so that I would stay safe from Voldemort as well as keep away from the Order, who would most assuredly force me to go back to my relatives. He’s helped nurse me back to health. A few days ago I got an owl from Gringotts saying that my godfather’s will would happen tomorrow. Draco and I decided to have you come and do an interview before we got accosted in Diagon Alley for being near each other or something stupid like that.

(Readers, after that, I saw Draco Malfoy in a new light. He wasn’t just the spoiled prince we all though he was. He had a heart and he used it to help out our saviour.)

RS: Well, what do you plan to do this year for school? You will be separated due to your different houses.

HP: Well, first I will be getting a familiar so that I am protected without Draco always hovering around me. Next, I’m going to ask for a resort. In first year I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but I talked the hat out of it. Hopefully I’ll get it again so that Draco and I won’t be as easily separated.

RS: (Readers. I have to say I was shocked. Harry Potter, our saviour, a Slytherin?) You were supposed to go to Slytherin? The house full of dark and evil wizards?

HP: (Here, he sighs.) I wish people weren’t so biased towards Slytherins. The Slytherin house is for the cunning and ambitious, not necessarily for evil and dark wizards. Draco here can account for that. We have been rivals since school started. When he got the note I wrote asking for help, he decided to put our rivalry aside and help me. Also, just look at my parents. They were betrayed by a Gryffindor who, contrary to popular belief, was not my godfather Sirius Black, it was Peter Pettigrew that sold my parents out. 

(Readers, I have to say I was completely shocked here. How could it not be Sirius Black?)

RS: How could it not be Sirius Black that betrayed them? He was their Secret Keeper.

HP: That’s what they wanted everyone to think. They switched to Peter because no one would be expecting it and the Death Eaters and Voldemort would try to get it from Sirius.

RS: But he must still be guilty of killing off Peter Pettigrew then.

HP: (he shook his head at me) No. He had the intention of killing Peter, he is a Black after all, but he didn’t get a chance to. Peter yelled something off about him betraying my parents and then blew up the street. He then cut off his finger and went down in the sewer with all the other rats.

RS: With all the other rats?

HP: Yeah. Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animagus. His form he used to escape is a rat. Don’t you think it was strange that he was destroyed so badly that all that was left of him was a finger? If you don’t believe me look up the records. Sirius never got a trial.

DM: Thanks for coming Rita.

RS: Thanks for having me.

(Here, readers, Draco did something adorable. He not only helped Harry up, but he also had the gentlest expression on his face as he did so. Draco then guided Harry’s hand to mine to shake and then shook mine himself. I’m sorry ladies for those vying for their affections, but I predict these two bachelors will be dating sooner rather than later.)

Readers, after the interview I went down to the ministry to see Sirius black’s files, because they were available to the public. I was astounded to see that there was no file. If you didn’t already know; when a person is tried, the magic of the trial makes a file for you it then tells if you were found guilty or innocent but it was always there. In order for him not to have a file, it would mean that there wasn’t a trial to begin with. I am shocked readers. How could the Ministry condone sending a head of an Ancient and Noble house to Azkaban without a trial? How could they also condone letting a ministry employee torture students with a Blood Quill? How could they also threaten one of those same students with an unforgivable? Where was Dumbledore throughout all these issues? The wards around Hogwarts shouldn’t even have been able to allow the Dark Artifact into the school, let alone him not know about it. These are the questions I’m faced with after I left my interview with Harry. I assure you readers, I will not rest until I get the answers.

AN: Updated 2-17-15


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parsletongue gets introduced in this chapter. It is marked off with these: ' ' marks. For those who wanted to know. I update about once a week and a half. It may vary on days depending on certain factors.

The day after the article, there was a public outcry. Dumbledore and the Ministry got Howler after Howler all morning asking how a poor innocent boy like Harry could have all that bad fortune heaped on him and how dare the Ministry torture students and put an innocent man in Azkaban.

The public was crying out for Fudge to be removed from office and for Dumbledore to be removed as Headmaster since his child-caring skills had much to be desired.

All day there were reporters, wizards, witches, and photographers waiting around Gringotts so that when Harry showed up, they could offer him their support.

~

“You and Rita did an amazing job with the article, Harry.” Tom said somewhere to Harry’s left.

“Thanks Tom. From what Draco read to me, it sounds like she really went to town with it.” He says with a smirk remembering the blush he could hear in Draco’s voice when Draco had gotten to the part that insinuated they were in love. “Draco told me that we were going to be leaving in about ten minutes. Lucius scouted Gringotts earlier and there is a line of well-wishers there to ‘give their support’ to me.”

“Great.” Harry could hear the smile in Tom’s voice. “You will take a shrunken Nagini with you until you get your familiar. After the reading, you will go get a familiar with Draco. If, for whatever reason, it’s located in Knocturn Alley take this bracelet and anyone who is either a Death Eater, or a Dark supporter will see it and know that you are under my protection.”

Harry was astonished. “I-I don’t know what to say. Thanks Tom.”

When it was placed in his hand he instantly put it on.

“Ready to go Harry?” Draco says coming in somewhere from Harry’s right.

“Alright. Let me just get Nagini.” He says getting up.

'Nagini, Tom has said you are coming to protect me while we’re out.' He says kneeling down. He could hear Draco faintly moan and smirked. Seems like Draco had a Parsletongue fetish. 

'So you are the ‘impertinent brat’ my master Tom always complains about.'

Harry looked towards he last heard Tom and raised his eyebrow. Tom huffed.

'Yes I am. Lucius Malfoy’s son, Draco, and I are going to Gringotts and since I am blind, I need to make sure Dumblefuck and his Chicken Club don’t try to do something to me.' Tom choked a little in shock at the nickname Harry had given Dumbledore and the Order.

'I’ll glamour you to look a little less like you so that they don’t try to kill on sight.' Harry said as he pulled out his wand with his right hand as he felt around for Nagini. When he finally found her, he cast a glamour charm on her to make her a little smaller and, instead of her natural color, he made her a dark black with green eyes. 

“Okay Draco, ready to go.” Harry said looking towards the general location he last heard him in as he put Nagini around his neck.

Draco came over and put a hand on Harry as they apparated to Diagon Alley.

~

Harry and Draco were surrounded by well-wishers the second they walked towards Gringotts. After a while of smiling, unknown touches, and answering questions, Nagini got tired of being surrounded by people and hissed.

“What is that snake doing around your neck?” A witch said from somewhere behind Harry.

“She is a present from Draco.” He says looking at where Draco had his hand on his shoulder and reached an arm out to rest on his hip, pulling Draco closer and resting his head on Draco’s. “He said she was for protection. He didn’t want anything to happen to me.”

There were aw’s from all the witches near them as they witnessed the ‘young love’. As well as the click of a camera at the picture they presented.

“Okay everybody.” Harry heard Draco say, “We really need to get going. The will reading happens in a few minutes and we have to be there on time.”

As they walked into the bank, they were escorted by a goblin named Bloodrag to the room where the reading was to be held.

“Harry!” a bunch of voices said at once making him wince.

“Malfoy! What are you doing here?” That was definitely Ron.

“Only people who have been invited can be in this room, regardless of the needs of the others.” That was Hermione, the Know-it-all.

“Harry, my boy. We’ve been very worried about you. You shouldn’t have left your Aunt’s house. Where have you been?” And there was the head chicken himself.

“To answer your question, Mudblood, Weasel, I got a letter too. As Sirius Black’s cousin, it is only reasonable for me to also be invited. I am also here for my mother who didn’t want to be around mudbloods and bloodtraitors.” Draco said snobbishly almost making Harry laugh.

“And to answer your question, I left the Dursley’s because they blinded me. It was in the papers, yesterday, I believe. If Draco hadn’t gotten my letter and came immediately, I would have died. We’ve been staying at Grimmauld Place.” Harry said looking to the left where he had last heard Dumbledore’s voice.

“What do you mean, you were blinded?” That was Remus. Harry hadn’t heard from him since Sirius died.

“Remus.” Harry said with no emotion in his voice. “It’s finally nice to hear you. We haven’t spoken since Siri died.” The monotone voice made Remus flinch even though Harry couldn’t see him.

“What do you mean, you were blinded?” he asked again digging into his Gryffindor bravery. This new Harry made him feel like a failure.

“Didn’t Dumbledore tell his loyal chickens? Vernon,” Here Harry spat the name with enough hatred to make everyone in attendance flinch, “this summer, after begging Dumbledore not to put me back there and being shot down once again, I told myself that I would fight back. Well, Vernon didn’t take well to that. He beat me black and blue and I almost died. Thankfully my dear friend Hedwig managed to get me paper and a quill and I was able to write a distress note, in my blood. Hedwig sent it off to Draco, who saved my life. Without him I would be dead instead of just blind.”

Remus made a sound like he was about to speak again before he closed his mouth with an audible click.

Before anymore could be said, a goblin came in and said “It is time for the will reading of Mr. Sirius Orion Black. If you did not get an invitation, please leave.”

There was no rustling of cloaks so everyone there was supposed to be there.

“Great.” The goblin tapped something and Sirius voice started to come out making Harry choke a little. Draco put a comforting hand on his arm to let Harry know that he was there for him. Harry smiled in his direction.

 

I, Sirius Black, being of gorgeous hair and body, and of a sane enough mind do hereby present my last will and testament. What I say is absolute and no wills and agreements up to this day may counteract this.

Now to the really boring stuff and some not so boring stuff.

Remus, I’ve given you 3,456 galleons. At least half of it is to go to your wardrobe and the other part is to start up and fund a werewolf foundation for other werewolves like you. In that vault I left you a letter that explains some things. I am ashamed of you, when I got out of Azkaban I expected the Remus I knew and love, the one who thought things through and kept us mostly out of danger. Not a Dumbledore fanatic who didn’t think twice about our cub being in danger 24/7. You’ll always be in my pack, but I have to say I am ashamed. Here Remus started to silently cry, only Harry could hear it with his enhanced hearing due to the fact he was blind.

To Andromeda Tonks, as the sole heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, I bring you back on the family tree. You have always followed the Black family motto, Toujours Pur, Always Pure. The proper motto was always pure of heart not blood like my mother tried to make everyone believe and follow. A feminine voice Harry had never heard before started to cry tears of joy.

To Nymphadora Tonks, I cast you from the family line on the account of being non-faithful to the family line. I withhold the family magic to you making you lose your Metamorphmagus abilities. You could have had me freed at any time and you chose not to. We all know that Amelia Bones would have looked into it if you told her you had so much as a suspicion that I had not been given a trial. Instead, you listened to Dumbledore and didn’t tell anyone. Tonks screamed as her power was forcefully ripped from here. Her cries in pain lasted for a little bit before slowly subsiding.

To Hermione Granger, I leave only one book about the true meaning of friendship. I am ashamed of what I have found out about you. I thought you would always be Harry’s friend but it seems I was wrong. I have left a note for Harry that, if he ever forgives you for what you have done, tells him what you get from my will.

To Ronald Weasley, I give you the advice to grow up. You are so jealous over how much money Harry has, that you seem to miss that he would give it all up to have a loving family like you.

To Molly Weasley, I tell you to leave Harry alone. He is not your child and you are not his guardian. You have no right telling him what he can and cannot do. You also had no right to scold me within my own home. I know not everything I did was approved by Dumbledore and I know I was childish as a kid, but that gave you no right to prevent me from doing to Harry what I saw fit as his guardian.

To Fred and George Weasley, I leave a copy of all the pranks that the Marauders have ever done as well as a few we never got around to. I also leave you 3,000 galleons for you to do as you see fit. Thank you for being such loyal friends to Harry. I ask that you continue to be great friends for he will need them in the future.

To Dumbledore, I only leave to you the knowledge that I have a letter for Harry to read in my vault that explains all the manipulations that you have subjected him to as well as all the money taken out of his vaults as well as the knowledge that when the new Lord Black is given the Lord ring, Grimmauld Place is forever barred from the Order of the Phoenix. Even if you somehow coerce the new Lord Black to let you use it only those that follow him fully and do not manipulate him, are allowed in there thanks to a handy ward that I got from the Blacks. I also tell you, you can kiss my cold dead ass.

To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave to you the knowledge that I know who you truly are and can only hope that there are no hard feelings. There is a letter for you that I wrote. Hopefully it will explain what I cannot right now.

To Draco Malfoy, I know your secret. The hand Draco had on Harry’s arm clenched a little tighter, telling Harry that Draco had paled up a little. Don’t worry, no one but me knows so don’t worry. I’d advise that you tell. He is completely daft and won’t get it unless it is spoken plainly to him. He will be more open to it then you will think. I name you second in line to the Black name. If, for whatever reason no matter the excuse, the person I have chosen as the new Black Lord cannot be at this will reading, then the right of Lord Black goes straight to you with no other inputs or suggestions.

To Harry, my pup and cub, I leave you with the rest of my vaults. I know this will not make up for me not being there but that is only part of what I have left to give. In one of the vaults I leave you journals that I got from your parents as well as some keepsakes and tokens from them. I also name you Lord Black and hereby emancipate you. However I died, know that it wasn’t your fault. Enjoy life, don’t worry about Moldy Voldy, and enjoy your special someone. Go ahead and ask.

That is my will and testament. To all of the ones who got something or some helpful advice live, long and profit, or whatever that dude on the telly says. To the ones that didn’t get anything as nice or friendly, kiss my cold, dead, pale ass. That is all.

AN: Updated 2-17-15


	10. Chapter 8

Once the will reading was finished chaos erupted. The Weasleys, Granger and Dumbledore were all shouting loud enough that Harry flinched and fought not to cover his ears.

“There must be some mistake-”

“This isn’t the right will-”

“I was promised-”

“I deserve-”

“WHAT ABOUT OUR MARRIAGE CONTRACT?!!!” was heard over all the shouting.

It all quieted down to hear what the goblin had to say next.

“What marriage contract?”

“There was a marriage contract made that Sirius was supposed to give the approval of in his will.” Ginny said snobbishly.

“Unless you mean a marriage contract between Harry Potter and a name that will not be spoken of at this moment because of current company that was already sent off to the parents of said unnamed person the moment everyone was in the room and the will was stated, then there was no other marriage contract.”

“WHAT? THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!!! THERE WAS A CONTRACT MADE BETWEEN HARRY AND I. IT WAS COMPLETELY VALID!” Ginny shrieked like a banshee.

“Do you mean the invalid one that Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley made that they had no right to as neither one of them are Harry Potter’s legal guardian in any way, shape, or form?” the goblin said with a sneer in his voice.

“Now look here, my dear boy-” Dumbledore began, “Since Sirius was put into Azkaban I was made magical guardian by proxy. I had the right to do as I see fit.” He said conveniently forgetting that Harry hadn’t left the room.

“Sirius may have been put into Azkaban, taking him out of the running for guardian. But there was no trial so in the eyes of magic, he was still able to be magical guardian. Which is all we need. So that means, not only did you illegally place yourself as magical guardian of one Harry Potter, but you also had no right to control his vaults and seats in the Wizengamont, or to withhold them from him.

“Mr. Potter if you would please come and sign here, you can become emancipated and take over as Lord Potter-Black, Head of Houses Potter and Black.” The goblin said.

“If we could discuss this in private, I would be really happy to.” Harry said standing up with Draco’s hand still on his shoulder.

“Of course. If you would follow me.”

“Harry, wait a second. You don’t have to do this.” Dumbledore said trying to appeal to him. “I took good care of your accounts and it is a big responsibility for one so young. Let me control your accounts until you are ready.” As he said this Harry could feel the compulsion charm try to latch on. He had never been so thankful for the bracelet Tom had given him except for that moment.  
Glaring from the direction Dumbledore’s voice came from, “Yeah, that’s why I got a letter before I left the Dursley’s stating that you, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley have been stealing from me. I would also appreciate it if you would refrain from trying to put compulsion charms on me.” He said with a tone so cold everyone could feel a shiver rundown their back, but for different reasons. For Draco, it was with lust, but for everyone else it was fear.

“If you would lead the way.” Harry said gesturing to where he remembered the door to be. As he moved towards the door, he was stopped by a disturbance behind him.

“Hey! Why is the ferret going along with you?” Ron shouted out.

“Because, Ronald, unlike you, Draco has been a better friend to me in three days then you have been in four years. He is also helping me until I find a familiar, now that I am blind.” Here he went back to glaring at where he last heard Dumbledore’s voice. “I trust him more than I trust anyone here besides maybe two others, depending on certain things. Now, if there is nothing else to say I would be happy if you could escort me out.” He said turning towards Draco.

~

“Now that we’re in private, what was it that you wanted me to sign again?” Harry said while being guided to a seat by Draco.

“Is it okay to talk about it with heir Malfoy in the room?” he says a little questioning.

“Yes, Draco is here to help me sign anything that may need to be signed and read me anything that will need to be read. If you would like, I can ask him to take an oath of silence.”

“Yes, that would be preferred.”

Harry looked toward where Draco’s arm was that still rested on his arm. Draco sighed.

“Fine. I, Draco Malfoy, swear on my magic to never divulge anything that is said here in this room to anyone without permission of one Harry Potter.”

“Now, Sirius wanted you to be emancipated when he died, so we can do that now. He also wanted you to get an inheritance test as well as a test to see if there is any magic on you that shouldn’t be. That includes blocks, spells, and potions that may influence you in any way shape or form, good and bad.”

“What all does the inheritance ritual include?” Harry asked tilting his head in a slightly questioning way.

“Well,” Draco says answering this question instead of the goblin. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but an inheritance ritual tells you everything that has been left to you, both by magic and by people. It is usually used after wars because whole families were killed off during them and purebloods used them to keep old families still living. Sirius must assume that you are the lord to more than just the Ancient and Noble houses of Black and Potter.”

“You are correct heir Malfoy. I would advise doing both though, your lord rings may not accept you if your under any compulsions.” The goblin adds.

After thinking it over, Harry finally decides. “Alright, I’ll do both tests. What do I do?”

“All you have to do is cut your wrist and put four drops of blood onto this piece of paper.”

After doing so, the goblin said something in Gobblegook, there was a sharp gasp when he finished. There was a rustle of paper showing that the goblin had given the paper to Draco. There was another sharp inhale, this time from Draco.

“Harry……” he said hesitantly.

“What?” Harry says a little afraid.

“There is a lot we need to talk about.”

AN: Updated 2-17-15


	11. Chapter 9

“Before we start, can I request for someone to be here?” Draco said addressing Ragnarok.

“If it’s for the reason I am thinking of, then yes, but only if you get Mr. Potter’s permission. This does heavily affect him.” Ragnarok said.

“What heavily affects me?” Harry says starting to get rather annoyed.

“He should say yes. May I request that an owl be sent to him immediately?”

“WHAT will I likely say yes to? Send an owl TO WHOM?” Harry said extremely irritated now. I’m RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!!!”

“Harry, just wait for him to get here. Everything will be explained then.” Draco said trying to calm him.

“Fine, I’ll wait. But who are we waiting for?” Harry says calming down, not able to deny Draco anything.

“We are waiting for the Dark Lord. It is perfectly safe for him to come here since Gringotts is technically its own nation run by the goblins. Wizarding Laws and rules don’t apply here.” Draco said readily giving the information in a compromise.

“He shall be here in a few minutes.” Ragnarok said getting a reply owl to his missive.

~

He would never admit it but Tom was worried. A few minutes ago, he had gotten a missive from Draco at Gringotts requesting his presence. He knew that Dumbledore and his band of do-gooders would be there and he hoped nothing had happened to Harry. The little brat had grown on him.

Quickly he responded to the letter and got dressed, trying to dismiss his worries. Nagini was with Harry and would protect him from any harm.

He got to the floo as fast as possible without running like a maniac and simultaneously yelled out Gringotts and put on a complex glamour as he stepped into the floo. The complex glamour was so that in some odd chance, Dumbledore saw him, he wouldn’t be recognized.

~

As he stepped out, he breathed a sigh of relief that he had his glamour on. Of course it was his luck that as he stepped out of the Gringotts floo, Dumbledore and the Order of the Fire Chicken loitered around the atrium.

Gritting his teeth, he ignored them and walked to the nearest counter.

“Can you please direct me to the office that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in? I was summoned.” Tom said handing over the letter he had gotten.

“Excuse me my dear boy-” Tom gritted his teeth and refrained from putting his hand near his wand. “But did you just say you were summoned by Harry Potter?” Man did he hate that man.

“Yes,” he said, his hand twitching towards his wand. “Like I told the goblin. I was summoned to the room that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in.”

“That ferret! Why is he still with the Boy-Who-Lived?” That was the youngest Weasley boy.

“Let me see, hand-me down clothing, red hair, and a loud mouth. You must be a Weasley.” Tom sneered unknowingly almost repeating exactly what Draco had said back in first year. Weasley flushed red.

“Why would Harry summon you? Who are you?” Dumbledore said not to be deterred.

Before he had to answer, the goblin came back.

“They will see you now.”

He left as soon as the goblin finished speaking.

~

Dumbledore watched the mysterious man disappear down the hallway and frowned. He needed to know who the man was so that he could find that man again. If he could find that man again, he could convince the man to tell him exactly what went on during the meeting. If Dumbledore could figure out how much Harry knew then when he did damage control, it would be a lot easier.  
There were quite a few things that Harry had no reason to learn about. Like the fact that he was really adopted.

The dark family he had stolen him from didn’t deserve the child. The dark deserved no powerful children. In his mind, he had done the child a favour. As a child of the dark, Dumbledore could have killed him and probably would have killed him if he hadn’t felt that power. The way the child glared at him at such a young age and the power that raised itself around the child made Dumbledore stop his casting of the Avada Kedavra and decided to take the child instead. Of course, he couldn’t have the mother going off and complaining or crying, so he had killed her as well as any other living thing in the house as well.

He couldn’t have a child with that much power not under his power, so he had given them to a disposable couple and leaked a fake prophecy. He hadn’t really cared whether or not the child lived or died. If it survived then Dumbledore would have another person to manipulate, but if he died then it would be another death to blame on Tom.

Sighing, he sent the Order home and decided to wait for Harry to get out so that he could talk to him.

~

“Mr. Potter, There is a person in the atrium saying that he was summoned to be here.” A new goblin voice said from his right where he knew the door to be.

“It should be the Dark Lord.” Draco whispered from where he sat next to Harry’s left side.

“Let him in please.” Harry said not bothering to move his head towards the goblin.

“Yes sir.” The goblin said as the door creaked close behind him.

A few minutes later, the sound of hurried footsteps made it to Harry’s ears a few seconds before the door banged open. Draco jumped a little from surprise at the sudden noise but Harry stayed where he was already knowing that Tom had been coming a few seconds before he burst through the door.

“What was so important that you had to owl me to come here instead of telling me about it later?” Tom asked a little winded from how fast he tried to get away from Dumbledore. “Did no one think it would be prudent for me to know that there was a huge chance that Dumbledore would still be here?” he said with a glare that completely bypassed Harry.

“I would wish to know as well.” Harry said with a shrug. “I took an inheritance test and Draco said I couldn’t hear what it said until we had summoned you.”

“Well Mr. Malfoy. I’m here now so could you please explain why?”

Draco took a deep breath, not used to an irritated Dark Lord.

“Tom’s all bark and no bite.” Harry says in a stage whisper, trying to relieve Draco’s tension. “Nagini says he’s grumpy without his tea which he should’ve been having right about now.”

Draco could see Tom’s eye twitch but couldn’t resist a giggle. “Right.” He says trying to get back on topic. “Well let me just read you the inheritance out loud and then the questions can be asked;

 

Harry Potter Inheritance Test

Birth Name

Aidan Salazar Riddle (pureblood)

Adopted Name

Harry James Potter

Father’s Name

Tom Marvalo Riddle (pureblood)

Adopted Father’s Name

James Charlus Potter (pureblood-deceased)

Mother’s Name

Mariela Chrysanthemum Evans (pureblood-deceased)

Adopted Mother’s Name

Lily Jade Evans nee Potter (half blood-deceased)

Inheritances

Lord Potter (blood adoption and Potter Will)

Lord Black (Black Will)

Lord Evans (eldest born of Mariela Evans line)

Lord Riddle (eldest born of Tom Riddle line)

Lord Slytherin (eldest born of Tom Riddle)

Lord Gryffindor (blood adoption and Potter Will)

Lord Le Fey (eldest born of Mariela Evans)

Lord Emrys (magical inheritance)

 

“Fuck.” Harry said with wide eyes staring a little past Draco.

“I didn’t know I was adopted.” He said a little sadly. “Just another thing Dumbledore kept from me.”

“A-a-a-aidan?” Tom says shocked. “I thought you were dead. Dumbledore and his group of idiots charged down the house where you were staying and started firing curses. I was off on a raid when they got through. Your mother and the Death Eaters assigned to protect you didn’t stand a chance. By the time I got there, it was gruesome. There were no survivors and blood was everywhere. I looked for you in the rubble and mess, but I couldn’t find you. I finally found Mariela’s ashes and next to them was some of your blood and the protective necklace that I had given you when you were first born. No one should have been able to take it off but me or Mariela. I was devastated when I thought I had lost you. I lost control of my magic and demolished the whole house. I’m so glad you’re alive!” Tom said with tears in his voice. “May I hug you? Please?”

Harry couldn’t stand the sadness he heard in Tom’s voice, so he got up and slowly moved towards where he had heard Tom’s voice. He soon reached Tom and bent down to give him a hug. Harry yelped as Tom yanked him down to sit on his lap as Tom wept into Harry’s shoulder muttering “My son is alive. He’s alive.” Over and over again.

Once Tom had calmed down, Draco cleared his throat. “I still need to tell you two the results of the magical test. But before you do, the goblin and I agree that my lord, you and Harry should take a calming draught before we start. Believe me when I say you’ll need it.”

After grumbling about taking one, both agreed and gulped one down.

“Now, The magical Test says:…..”

AN: Updated 2-17-15


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. I've just been so busy. Last week my dad got married and I was one of the bridesmaids in the wedding and school managed to get harder on top of that. This one is shorter than my others but I'm hoping to make it up to you with the next one.

Draco cleared his throat and hesitantly started.

 

Magical Inheritance

Blocks:

Magical Core – Golden (Level Merlin) Blocked – 90%

Parsletongue Block – 90%

Metamorphmagus Block – 100%

Potions:

Love Potion – 50% (develop a mostly serious crush)

Loyalty Potion – 40% (keyed to one: Albus Dumbledore)

Trust Potion – 50% (keyed to: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley)

Personality Change Potion – 60%

Spells:

Loyalty Spell – Albus Dumbledore

Trust Spell – Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley

Compulsion Spell – trust and listen to Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion Spell – slack off on homework

Compulsion Spell – hate Severus Snape

Compulsion Spell – listen to Hermione and Ron Weasley

Compulsion Spell – save everyone

Submissive Spell

Magic Drain Spell – Albus Dumbledore

Glamour Spell – look like James Charlus Potter with Lily Jade Potter nee Evans’ eyes

 

After Draco finished, there was complete silence.

“WHAT?!!!!!” Tom shouted after all the information sunk in. “How dare they put Aidan under all of those spells, potions, and blocks. Thank Merlin for the size of his magical core. Anyone with a smaller core would’ve died by now. Especially since he’s been through so many ‘adventures’.”

“Yeah and let’s not forget the fact that Albus Dumbledore is draining his magic.” Draco hesitantly added not really wanting to rile the Dark Lord anymore than he already was.

At that comment, Tom’s magic which was already faintly swirling around the room, became palpable and things started to rattle in the room.

“Father! Calm down. You forgot it shows that nothing except the Metamorphmagus Block is at one hundred percent. Hopefully, we’ll be able to take off the blocks without me being damaged.” Harry said trying to calm his father down.

Tom, never expecting Harry to call him father so soon after learning the truth, calmed down fairly quickly. Most of that though, was do to shock.

“Now,” Harry said turning to where the goblin’s voice was last heard. “can we take off all the blocks, spells, and potions today or do we need to come back?”

“Lord Black must have expected this to happen because he had us reserve a ritual room to get rid of all of the blocks, spells, and potions today. The side effects might be that you will be exhausted and your magic may not work correctly for two to five days. After we cleanse you of the potions I would advise you to eat afterwards because the potions have integrated with your system so it will feel like you don’t have enough nutrients in your body.” The goblin said checking to make sure he had covered all the bases. “Now, if you would just follow me we can begin.”

~

“We are about to begin. If you two could leave, that would be very appreciated.” The goblin said towards Tom and Draco.

“We’ll be here when it’s over.” Draco said helping to get Tom to leave his son in the hands of the goblins.

“Ready?” a goblin to Harry’s left asked one last time.

“Ready.” Harry says firmly with a nod of his head.

The goblins started to chant as magic swirled around the room.

~

Dumbledore was irritated. It had been over two hours and Harry, Mr. Malfoy, and the mysterious man were still in the bank. What could Sirius have left that was so important that it would take more than two hours? There was no way that Sirius could’ve known about the spells and potions that littered his system. There was also no way for him to be able to break the mind charm that made him believe that Harry was actually Lily and James’.

Speaking of Sirius, how was he able to change the will? He shouldn’t have been able to fight off the compulsion spell that made him give most of the Black money to Dumbledore.

He was getting tired of Granger and the Weasleys complaining. All they do is complain. Ron complain about not being popular or not having enough money, Hermione complained about being called a Mudblood or a Know-it-all, and Ginny complained about the fact that Harry wasn’t paying attention to her.

He would have to up the love potions to keep her from complaining so much. All that was left was to wait for Harry to walk out of Gringotts so that he could get him, using the voice activated portkey that he had to take him back to Grimmauld with him.

“ALBUS, Albus come quickly to headquarters. Something’s wrong.” Molly shouted as she ran down the street to him.

“My dear girl, whatever could be the problem?” he said trying to maintain his grandfatherly look even though he was extremely irritated with Molly to shout about any problems that the Order was having in public.

“You must come now! There’s something wrong with the house.” Molly said anguished.

“Okay my girl. I’ll shall meet you there.”

AN: Updated 2-18-15


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. School has really caught up to me and I didn't have the time or the motivation to right. Hopefully I'll be able to update at least once per month. We'll see though.

Albus Dumbledore popped into complete madness.

In front of Grimmauld Place there were all the Order members in various stages of undress. 

Some were trying to barge the door while others were shooting spells at the house that just bounced off. Some of the Order members had wisely conjured or transfigured things into clothing.

The Weasley twins were standing together laughing their heads off while leaning onto each other.

Dumbledore’s eye twitched before he took a deep breath and slid his grandfatherly persona back onto his face.

“Silence!” he said loudly getting everyone’s attention. “What is going on here?”

“Professor Dumbledore!” Hermione shrilly shouted, her being one of the smart ones that had conjured herself a robe, “Grimmauld Place has ejected all of us!”

“How did this happen?” he asked trying not to get a headache from her voice.

“I don’t know, I had come in to check if this had been Harry and Malfoy’s ‘safe house’, while the others went to change clothes or get some of their belongings, not feeling it was safe now that they couldn’t control who owned it. As soon as I tried to enter the kitchen where all the Order’s papers were, the house started shaking. After it had shook for a while, the front door opened and I was sent out as well as all the others. I came to get you a few minutes late.” Molly said indignantly.

“Let me see if I can get in, Molly, my dear.” Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eyes.

He strode towards the door and tried to open it. The door wouldn’t budge. He took out his wand and started saying spell after spell, trying to open the door.

Throughout this whole thing, Fred and George were still laughing, it progressed until they were on the floor, and could barely breathe because they were laughing so hard.

“Alright my boys,” Dumbledore said looking towards them, “You’ve had your fun but now it’s time to undo this prank. It really wasn’t nice of you two to throw people out of here without clothes on.”

After hearing that they both stopped laughing and looked angrily towards Dumbledore.

“I can’t believe you think that we did this!” They exclaim at the same time. “Sure we play pranks like this, but it wasn’t us this time.”

“FRED, GEORGE, DO NOT TALK THAT WAY TOWARDS PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!” Molly exclaims scolding her sons, “You will undo this prank right now or so help me-”

One of the twins cuts her off there. “You guys never listen to us! We did. Not. Do. This! I swear you haven’t heard a word we said since we could start talking!” Fred or George said angrily.

“That’s not true.” Molly says indignantly.

“Oh yeah?” the twins crossed their arms and looked at her, “If that’s true tell us who’s who.”

Molly gave a little gasp and looked uncertainly at the two of them.

After a pause one of them said, “Well? Can you tell us apart?”

“Of course I can! I’m your mother!” Molly says a little uncertainly. “You’re Fred!” she says pointing to the twin on the left.

Their faces instantly go blank. No one could read any expression off of either of the twins faces.

“Well?” Hermione says getting impatient, “was she right?”

“No.” The twin on the right said with angry fire in his eyes. “You got us messed up again! You call yourself our mother and you can’t even tell us apart! We’re tired of you doing this to us! Both you, dad, and the family have done it since we can remember. The only one in the family who hasn’t done that is Bill and the only one outside of the family who has ever gotten us right is Harry. From now on we refuse to acknowledge any of you as part of our family ever again!” they finish together before they Apparate away leaving a stunned silence behind.

~

Tom paced outside of the ritual room worried as he could hear the screams coming from inside. Draco stood against the wall trying not to show any of the worry that was clear in the way he was leaning against the wall, tensing up at each scream.

“When will it be over?!” Tom exclaimed after the twelfth scream in thirty minutes.

“Dumbledore put a lot of blocks onto him. They’ve obviously been on there for a while. It’s going to take a while for the goblins to take them all off.” Draco said trying to be the voice of reason even though he didn’t like it any more.

It was thirty minutes later when the last major block was taken off with a large yell and a huge boom.

Tom ran towards the door and wrenched it open before Draco could even comprehend what was happening.

“Harry!” Tom yelled and went to scoop him up before being stopped by two exhausted goblins. “Why are you stopping me from getting to my son?” he hissed menacingly.

“Wait until his magic settles. Right now, his magic is volatile after being blocked for so long; it will attack any new magical source that comes into contact with it.” The goblin explained as he took a Pepper-Up potion from nowhere and downed it.

“Dad.” Harry moaned moving his head around even though he couldn’t see.

“I’m right here Harry,” Tom said moving towards his son after getting the okay from the goblin. As he reached down to help Harry up, Harry raised his hand and placed it into Tom’s.

“H-H-How did you do that?” Tom asked shocked.

“I don’t know.” Harry said just as shocked. “I could just feel your hand move closer to me and raised my hand to reach it. Except it wasn’t really your hand I felt, it was more like your magic.”

Harry looked up at his father and gasped.

“What?” Tom asked tilting his head a little.

“I can see you.” He said awed.

“WHAT!!!!” Tom said shocked.

“Well not exactly, more like I can see your magical core and how your magic is dispersed throughout your body. It’s like your magic runs in veins throughout your entire body so that’s what I see. I can’t see any features but it’s instinctive to know how tall you are based on where the magic stops. The more powerful you are, the easier it is to ‘see’ you.” Harry explained as he stood up.

“Well, isn’t that… interesting.” Draco said as he finally walked into the room. “Before we do anything else, don’t you want to make sure that Dumbledore and his sheep can’t access your vaults without your explicit okay?”

“Yeah, could you direct us to someone that could help?” Harry asked looking towards the short somewhat bright area that he knew was a goblin.

“Of course sir. Right this way.”

AN: Updated 2-18-15


	14. Chapter 12

“Okay.” Harry said once they stopped walking, making him assume that they had reached the goblin’s office. “What do I have to do in order to claim my inheritance?”

“All you have to do is take out your wand and repeat after me.” The goblin said from somewhere to Harry’s right where he could only see a haze of magic, probably because the goblins weren’t human.

After Harry took out his wand, the goblin began. “I _insert your full name here_ do hereby claim all Lord and heir rings that belong to me and have been withheld, either legally or illegally, from me. I also decree that from now and until I approve of them, no one will be able to access any accounts under my name using any previous permission of approval either by note or by key. I also require all keys to my accounts to be given back as well as a note saying who had them and why.”

After repeating everything that the goblin said, Harry saw a huge flash of magic come from the desk and could see faint hazy images of what he assumed to be keys as well as bright, clearly distinct images of rings. There were eight rings total and thirty-two keys.

“What the-!” Draco exclaimed looking at all the keys.

“How in the world am I going to carry around so many keys?” Harry said shocked at the amount of keys that showed up at the table.

“Before we get to the keys, let’s make sure that the rings accept him as lord of the house or, in the case of Lord Riddle here, heir. All you have to do is put them on. The magic will either accept you or not.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Draco asked curiously.

“Let’s just hope that you won’t find out.” The goblin said with a malicious smirk on his face.

Draco gulped and hoped within hope that he would never find out in his life.

“Let’s first start with the heir rings because they usually take a little less out of you than the lord rings.” The goblin said and the three humans agreed.

“First up, the Slytherin heir rings.” It said handing Harry the ring and telling him to put it on his left pointer finger.

As he did so, he saw a flash of light and he felt the magic around the ring change to accept him. It did the same with the Riddle heir ring as well.

Then something strange, to Harry at least, happened. The two glowing spots where the heir rings were on his finger, melded together and became one ring.

“I’m guessing that since no one freaked out, that was supposed to happen?” Harry questioned looking at the spots were magic was traveling throughout two different bodies.

“Yes. Rings of the same kind will always attract each other so that your hand isn’t laden down with rings.

“Now the lord rings, we’ll start with the Evans ring as it is yours two different ways, by both birth and by blood adoption. Now you will put this one on your left middle finger. This is where all your lord rings will go.”

After the goblin stopped talking, Harry slipped on the glowing thing he assumed was a ring onto his left middle finger. The magic flashed around him before settling. This happened again with the other five rings before they all flashed and melded together to make one ring.

“May I present to you Lord Aidan Salazar Riddle, lord to the houses Potter, Black, Evans, Gryffindor, Emrys, Le Fey; heir to the Houses Riddle and Slytherin.”

AN: Updated 2-18-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so small. Hopefully the next chapter is longer.


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! I'm so sorry that it took me so long for me to update. RL got a to be a little to much for me for a while. Hopefully I'll go back to updating regularly, but if I don't, once school finishes for the year, I'll for sure update a little better.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!”

Lucius Malfoy jolted from where he was working on some paperwork in his office.

A few minutes later, Narcissa burst into the room crying with a paper in her hands.

“Narcissa! What’s wrong?” Lucius said worriedly hurrying to get out of his seat so that he could comfort her.

“My baby’s getting married!!!!” She yelled throwing herself onto Lucius.

“What?” he asks shocked. Last he remembered, Draco had decided he didn’t want to marry anyone. “Didn’t Draco say he didn’t want to get married for the time being? That he had his sights set on someone special and that he would probably not even date seriously until after Hogwarts?”

“I know, I know, but I just got the best marriage contract ever!!!” she says waving the paper in her hand around. “He won’t be able to refuse this one, you wouldn’t even say know to this.”

“Let me see.” Lucius replied, hand reaching out to take the paper from her hand.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Narcissa taunted waving it out of reach. “You can wait to find out who the marriage contract is. When Draco comes home with Harry and the Dark Lord, then I’ll tell you all who else is on the marriage contract.

~

“Now, is there anything else that I can do for you?” the goblin asked after he handed Tom Harry’s letter from Sirius as the three humans got ready to leave.

“Actually, there is one thing…” Harry said stopping next to the door where Draco and Tom where waiting for him. “I want you to reclaim all the money that they all stole from me plus interest.” He finished with a smirk.

Tom, Draco, and the goblin smirk as well at the idea.

“Perfect, between them all the total mounts up to 5,684,954,729 galleons. And that’s without interest.”

“Perfect.” Harry answered, “But make it so the twins, and Bill can’t be forced to pay back the debt. I know that at least Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny will try to force them. Molly might not be as forceful but I know she would try.”

“Of course. Bill is a goblin friend and will not have to pay for sure. The Weasley wins are good entrepreneurs and are well liked as well. We hope that we can continue to do business with you.”

“I hope that we can continue to do business as well. May your gold prosper.” Harry says with a bow towards the goblin sized haze.

“And may your weapons stay sharp.” The goblin finished with a bow as well.

When they had finished the goblin greeting, Harry took Draco’s hand and let him and Tom lead him out of the bank.

~

“Harry!!!” was the only thing he heard before he was practically tackled in the middle of the street.

“How’ve”

“You been”

“Little brother?”

“We’ve missed”

“You.” The twins said from their hold on Harry.

“Gred! Forge! How’s life?” Harry said with a laugh, eyes sparkling as he talked to the twins.

“Life’s good! How’s our silent backer? Fell in love yet?” They ask looking at his hand, where he hadn’t let go of Draco’s hand yet.

“My life’s doing fine right now. And we’ll see about the love thing.” He said with a smirk towards Draco. Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew Draco was blushing due to the way he ducked his head after that comment.

“And who’s this handsome fellow?” They ask, their magic body – as he was now calling his way of seeing people – gesturing towards where his father was.

“This,” he says with a smirk, “is my father.”

“What?!!”

“Let’s finish this conversation somewhere more private.” Tom interjected before Harry could speak.

“Of course.” The twins say at once leading them towards their shop.

~

“Now,” Tom says when all were settled in the apartment above the twins’ shop. The twins were seated on the only couch, while Harry was seated in a love seat along with Draco, who had been dragged to sit next to him. Tom was sitting in the only chair facing towards everyone else. “Harry you can take off your glamour.”

Harry sighed with relief, he was completely uncomfortable with the magic that layered over him to make the glamour. Ever since the seal on his magic was broken, he had become a lot more sensitive to the magic cast on him or near him.

The twins yell as they take in the new changes to Harry. Instead of looking like James Potter with Lily’s eyes, he looked like a young Tom Riddle with Avada Kedavra green eyes that pulsed with magic.

“Whoa. I didn’t think it was possible, but you actually look hotter Harry.” Fred said jokingly.

“Me thinks I see some drool.” George said sneering at Draco.

“Me thinks I see some as well.” Fred said as well.

“Okay guys, stop teasing Draco.” Harry said wrapping an arm around Draco’s shoulder

“Awww. Young love. It brings a tear to my eye.” The twins say with what Harry assumes – due to the movement of their magic body – is an overdramatized wipe away of a tear.

“Anyway –” They hurriedly say before Harry can say anything about their teasing. “You mentioned something about this man being your father?”

“Yeah. Before I say anything else though, I have to have an oath of silence.” Harry said seriously.

“Of course. I, Fred Weasley-”

“And I, George Weasley-”

“Swear to never tell anyone a thing we are told today without explicit permission from those in the room with us.”

“Now, James and Lily Potter are not actually my parents. They are my adopted parents. My parents are actually dark.” Here he looked at the twins for their reaction, hoping that it would be a good one.

“Harry…. You know we don’t care about that. We knew that it was only a matter of time before you went dark. Actually, the reason we were looking for you just know was so that you could take us to the Dark Lord. We’ve had enough of the so called ‘Light side’. We’re tired of them forgetting about us or thinking we’re useless. Just today our own mother couldn’t tell us apart. We’re just sick of it.”

“Okay. As I was saying earlier, James and Lily aren’t my parents. My parents are actually the Dark Lord and Mariela Evans. I was taken from my parents by Dumbledore during a raid on one of the dark houses. He killed my mother and led my dad to assume that I had also died. I don’t know if James and Lily were in on it, but I do know they adopted me. I found out about my being adopted because of an inheritance test. Draco called the Dark Lord and he accepted me as his son. He’s also here right now.” Harry finished with a smirk on his face.

“WHAT??!!!!” the twins yell and faced towards the only one not familiar in the room.


	16. Chapter 14

“Are you-”

“telling us-”

“That THE Dark Lord-”

“Is Here?!!” the twins said quickly.

“Yep.” Harry answered with a little pop on the p. He was enjoying their alarm. The vibrations from Draco next to him made him think that Draco was enjoying this as well. He was so thankful that Draco didn’t leave him alone at the first sign of his weakness. Draco had been considerate and made small adjustments to his everyday life to help Harry.

Sirius had smiled his little secretive smile when Harry had told him about his crush for Draco. He had said not to worry about it, that he would do something to help out as well as make sure that Dumblefuck and his order couldn’t do anything about it.

“Calm down guys.” Harry said after shaking himself out of his thoughts and realizing that the twins were still freaking out. “He isn’t going to kill you because he knows how much I like him. Right dad?” he turned to look at his dad with an expression that said you better not.

“I would never.” Tom spoke up for the first time since they had been there. “If I did, not only would I be killing new recruits, I would also have my son – that I’m just now getting to know – hate me.”

“Not very reassuring.” The twins deadpanned even though they calmed down anyway and sat back down on their couch. Tom just shrugged.

“Boys. Be nice.” Harry says half playful and half serious, towards both the twins and to Tom.

“Harry the article said you were blind. Is this true?” the twin on the left side of the couch asked.

“Yeah, Fred. My Uncle took one of his beatings too far and I was blinded because of it. Currently, I’m living with Draco, Dad, and the Malfoy’s.” Harry said looking directly at the twins.

“How do you tell them apart? I can’t even do it and you are blind.” Draco exclaimed surprised.

“It’s actually really simple if you pay attention and really want to. Before I was blind I could tell by a few cues, like Fred was a little softer than George. Fred would also be the start of the more mischievous ranks to get everyone to laugh. George is usually the start of the pranks made to specifically humiliate and embarrass people.

“Now, I can tell by both their vocal patterns and by their magic. When Fred speaks, he’s totally thought about everything he is going to say. When George speaks, it’s more spontaneous and he speaks with more of his emotions than Fred, not to be rude to Fred or anything.

“With their magic it’s just the slightest bit different. When I look at people, I see both the strength of their magic as it moves through their bodies and also the colour. Every body’s colour is a little different. Draco’s is silver, Dad’s is a mix between red and hazel. Fred and George’s are both blue but they’re both subtly different. Fred’s is a little bit lighter than George’s. It’s nothing major. I bet that if you paid attention, you could also pick it up.” Harry finished with a shrug.

Fred and George’s mouths were wide open staring at him in shock. Nobody had been able to explain how they could tell the two of them apart so matter-of-factly before.

“Harry, you do know that you’re the third person that we’ve met that can tell us apart and the only one outside of our family that can? The only others are Bill and Charlie. No one else even tries. If we’re alone and they come talk to us they just call us Fred/George.”

“I don’t understand why no one else bothers. Even though you two are twins, you are different people. There’s a reason why identical twins are considered one soul in two different bodies. Two bodies, two people, two personalities – no matter how similar the personalities are. Calling identical twins the same person would be like saying that soulmates are the same person as well. They complete each other yes, but they aren’t the same.” Harry said explaining his reasoning.

“Thank you.” The twins said sincerely, “No one else has ever been able to figure that out before. You are our true sibling.”

“You are welcome. It was you two who helped me out when I first entered this world so I just returned the favour.”

“We would love to join the Dark.” The twins said changing the topic and looking at Tom. “But we don’t want the Dark Mark. It would be hard for us to be in public with it since we always roll our sleeves back in our shop and our regular customers would notice the difference. Which could cause some major problems for all of us.”

“Duly noted. Do you and your brother have any skills besides pranking?” Tom questioned looking thoughtful.

“Do we? You are talking to Harry and Sirius’s prized pupils! Of course we have other talents.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco injected confused on what they were hinting at. “And would you please stop calling him Harry? His name is Aidan. Aidan Salazar Riddle.”

“Hmmm. Aidan? We like it. It screams pureblood.” They said thinking over the name. “Okay, Aidan. How come you haven’t told them about what you and Sirius have been practicing? The Dark Lord especially would love it.”

Harry blushed. “I just haven’t found an opportunity. When we met I was passed out, then I found out I was blind, there was about a day of an adjustment, then we had an interview with Rita, then there was the will reading, after that was the inheritance testing and claiming of all my lordships, and right after that we ran into you. I was planning on telling Dad and Draco at least today though.”

“Tell us what?” Tom said coming out of his train of thought.

“Nothing extremely major, Just that Sirius had been teaching me some grey and Dark Arts when he could fight off the compulsion.”

“NOTHING MAJOR?!!! Ha-Aidan he turned you into a skilled assassin and spy. I mean, I know we’re good, but even Dumbledore doesn’t sense you unless you let him. Did you know about those attacks on a few anti-werewolf members of the Wizengamont that happened last year?”

“Yeah who didn’t know about them? They were brutally attacked and the Light assumed it was me eve thought the Dark Mark wasn’t cast. The Dark knew it wasn’t me and it wasn’t any of my rogue Death Eaters. Are you saying that was Harry?” Tom asked when it clicked.

“Yes.” Harry said with a sigh, “Those attacks happened because I had reason to assume they were doing some absolutely terrible things. I sadly found out that I were right. They were testing on werewolves. I found them in the process of doing some of their ‘tests’ on children. Their screams haunted me for weeks afterwards. Everything went red and I demolished them for it.”

“Are the children-” Draco asked trailing off with horror clear in his voice.

Harry just shook his head looking grim.


	17. Chapter 15

After they worked out a way for Fred and George to contact Aidan when they needed to, Aidan, Draco, and Tom all go to the Apparation point in order to Apparate back to Malfoy Manor. Ever since the twins had started to talk about Aidan’s spying and assassin abilities, Tom had had a thoughtful expression on his face. He obviously was thinking about something pretty important so Draco and Aidan left him alone to his thoughts.

When they apparated to Malfoy Manor it was quiet. Really quiet. Then there was the yell.

“Draaaaaaaaccooooooooooooo!!!!” Narcissa rushed in and threw her arms around Draco, making him let go of Aidan’s hand.

“What’s wrong mother?” Draco asked worried.

“Nothing is wrong with your mother, Draco. She’s just overly happy.”

“Why?”

“Why don’t you ask her?” he says with a mysterious look on his face.

“Mother, what has you so happy?”

“You’re going to get married!!”

That comment stopped everything. Tom was jolted out of his thoughts and Aidan’s face went completely blank. There was no emotion seen on his face or in his eyes. Draco’s reaction was the worst. His face went extremely pale, paler than normal. He almost looked like he was going to pass out.

“C-c-can you please say that again?” Draco says stuttering.

“I said Dragon, you’re getting married. I got the marriage contract earlier today.”

“Are you telling me that, against my requests, you have signed me up in a marriage contract to somebody I don’t even know?!!!” Draco shouted, starting to get angry now that the shock had worn off.

“No dragon, I would never marry you off to somebody you didn’t know. This person is very prominent in the community and will bump up our social status quite a bit.”

“Who is this person?” Aidan said with no emotion in his voice. Inside he was so angry that his magic was close to bursting out of him. Once he got a name, he was going to hunt them down and destroy them for thinking that they could touch what belonged to him. Being blind, he missed the appraising look Tom gave him at his ability to hide and mask his emotions.

After all, it was one thing for someone to tell you that a person was totally different and another to see it for himself.

“Oh, Harry you know this person extremely well.” Now everyone but Draco and Aidan knew that something special was going on with this marriage contract.

“Who is it?” Draco asked not noticing the smirk on his mother’s face.

“Well it doesn’t matter now, now does it? I’ve already accepted the offer.” The smirk continued to grow on Narcissa’s face as well as the amusement on Lucius and Tom’s faces.

Draco looked extremely close to passing out and had unconsciously gripped Aidan’s hand to brace himself as well as putting most of his body weight on him. The only thought going through his head was; This can’t be happening. I can’t marry somebody I don’t know. I love Harry. I can’t marry anyone but Harry. His eyes widened at that realization. He really did love Harry.

The same thoughts were going through Harry’s head. I won’t let Draco marry someone he doesn’t know. I want to marry him instead. I love him. The thought shocked him as well.

“Your future fiancée is……”

~

“Arthur my dear boy, how is dear Molly?” Albus said as Arthur walked into the Headmaster’s office for another Order meeting.

“Not doing very well. She hasn’t left their room and hasn’t stopped crying. She’s acting like their dead.”

“Well, after the meeting I shall talk to her. Get her to realize that Harry has sadly corrupted them.” Dumbledore said with a fake sad expression on his face.

Arthur gasped. “You don’t really think that Harry has gone dark, do you?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I assume that Sirius corrupted him and the Malfoys only added to it. Azkaban probably did quite a lot more damage to Sirius then we thought and he reverted back to the Black family nature. The only thing left is for us to nip it in the bud before he becomes a full-on dark lord.” Albus fake sighed.

“Then who is supposed to defeat You-Know-Who?”

“We will just have to make do.”

~

“Hey Forge, do you think that H-Aidan and Draco will ever realize or confess their love for each other?” Fred asked George as they watched Draco, Aidan, and Tom walk from their shop.

“I don’t know Gred.” George sighed “The attraction is apparent in their every move. Hopefully whatever it is that Sirius did will make them recognize it.”

“What do you think about Aidan actually being the son of the Dark Lord?” Fred finally asks after a pause in the conversation.

“I think that Aidan will finally have the family he deserved. Although you have to admit, when Aidan thinks he won’t be caught, he can be as cruel if not crueler than the Dark Lord. How anyone could think he was Light, I’ll never understand. His magic is as dark as could be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry that this chapter is short. Hopefully, I’ll make the next one longer. Will everyone give me their opinion on whether or not you want me to turn this story onto an mpreg? This will help me determine how long this story will be.


	18. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update!!! RL has got me truly stressed and I didn't have any time or effort to write.

“Your new husband is...” the tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Draco and Aidan were both holding their breath in anticipation for what Narcissa was going to say next.

“Aidan!! Congratulations you two!!” she squealed and ran to them hugging them both very tightly. 

“Wait a second. Not to be rude or disrespect the Malfoy family, but I don’t remember ever writing a contract for my son to marry your son. How is it that you got a marriage contract for Aidan to marry Draco?”

“Sirius Black, Harry Potter’s godfather wrote a marriage contract between the two of them. Since he is legally the guardian of Harry Potter, the marriage contract is legit. Even now, after you have claimed him as Aidan Riddle, the contract still goes under effect.” Narcissa explained as she stepped away from Aidan and Draco who still had there stunned expression on their faces from the revelation.

“What do you think of this son?” Tom asked Aidan trying to break him out of his stunned silence.

~

Oh my god! I can’t believe Siri did this!! I can’t believe he knew!! What if Draco hates me for making him marry me? What if he doesn’t want to marry me? I’m so worried!! Were the thoughts going through Aidan’s head as he stood with a frozen expression on his face.

“Aidan?” Tom said finally jolting him out of his thoughts.

“W-w-w-what?”

“I asked what you thought about the marriage contract.”

“Oh, Well…” Aidan glanced quickly at Draco who was also waiting for the answer, if not a little anxiously. “I think that I hate… Siri for doing this without my knowledge, but I love him for doing it at the same time. Draco,” He turned towards Draco and took hold of his hands. “I admit that this is happening very quickly, but I will admit now that I have admired you since first year and been in love with you since fourth. I don’t know if you love me as well because, frankly, I was terrible to you for a long time and don’t deserve your love.

“But if you can find it in your heart to love me then I shall cherish your love forever and strive to do the best by you for the rest of our lives.”

There was a pause were nothing was said, then Draco opened his mouth.

~

Molly was sitting in her room crying and thinking about her decisions. How could she not have known the difference between the twins? She was their mother! That brought out a new round of tears.

As she was crying, Dumbledore entered closing the door behind him and setting up a Privacy barrier so that no one would hear what was happening inside the room.

“Molly, my dear. Why are you still crying?”

“Because Albus, I messed up my sons’ names! I have failed as a mother! How can I look at my husband and other children anymore knowing that I am a fail of a mother?! This is terrible!!” She wailed. Since she was crying, she didn’t notice that Dumbledore had his wand out and pointed towards her.

He muttered a few words and waited until the spell hit her. When it hit her, she stopped crying and her eyes had a slight misty look to them. That’s when he started speaking,

“You are not a fail of a mother. Fred and George were always the black sheep of the family. Harry has turned them Dark. Trust Albus Dumbledore, he has never failed you and will never fail you. Harry is slowly turning Dark, the Malfoys are corrupting him. Sirius Black was also tainted by the Dark.”

He repeated the sentences a few more times before canceling the spell.

The spell itself was a special spell. It acted almost like the Imperious Curse but wasn’t exactly like it. It implanted the sentences said right after the spell hit into the victim’s subconscious making them believe the sentences were their own thoughts. It was near untraceable and could only stop working if the caster died, which Dumbledore had no intentions of doing. The best part was the fact that it could be done numerous times on a person without any truly negative effect on a person.

“Molly are you feeling a little better?” Dumbledore asked playing the grandfatherly figure. 

“Yes, Dumbledore. I can’t believe that Harry is corrupting my Fred and George. I should write a letter to Charlie and Bill to get them to come back and to make sure that they too aren’t becoming tainted by the Dark.”

“I shall wait until you’re finished and have sent them off so that we may talk about Order business.” Dumbledore said taking down the privacy charm around the room.

~

Charlie was washing up after a vigorous day at work when he got two owls, one from Fred and George and one from his mother. Out of habit, he scanned them both for anything wrong, not expecting anything wrong. Surprisingly, only one of the two letters came up as clean. The letter from Fred and George was that one. Molly’s letter had a Compulsion Charm, and a Loyalty Charm on it. The Compulsion Charm was keyed to Molly while the Loyalty charm was keyed into Dumbledore. Outraged, he dispelled all the charms and also did another general dispel just in case he missed something before he opened it.

 

Dear Charlie,

This is an update of the will reading. Sirius was obviously more tainted by the dark then we thought. Instead of giving any money to the Order he gives it to Fred and George, who won’t give us anything; Remus, who we haven’t seen since the will reading, and Harry, who snubbed the rest of us. He didn’t even mention the Marriage Contract between my Ginny and Harry. Then he had the audacity to tell me that my trying to help bring up Harry was unneeded. ME! That’s not the worst part! Fred and George renounced me and Arthur as their parents! US! After all we’ve done for them. To top it all off, Harry has been getting extremely close to the Malfoy, Dumbledore is worried that Harry may be influenced towards the Dark Side. That’s why we need you to come home. Bill is getting the same letter and we’re hoping that the family will be together to fight the evil Darkness.

Love, Molly

 

Charlie was shocked to say the least. He couldn’t believe that his mother could be so conceited. In all the times that he had met Harry, never once had he thought that Harry would be evil. And if Fred and George had wiped their hands of their mother, then there must have been a very good explanation. With that thought in mind, Charlie picked up Fred and George’s letter.

 

Hey Bro!

It’s Gred and Forge here. How’s the dragons? Amazing we guess. Anyways, with the fun stuff out of the way, we have some news. We’re positive, you have gotten a letter from our dear insane mother bitching about Sirius’ will reading. To set the record straight, yes we did estrange ourselves from our mother, and yes, Harry now speaks to Slytherins but there is a reason for this. Reasons that cannot be explained in a letter. We advise you to come back to England under the guise of thinking about joining the Order. If you do come down, bring Bill with you so that we can talk all together.

From pranksters extraordinaire, Gred and Forge.

 

After he finished reading their letter, he thought deeply about what he was going to do. He finally decided to talk to Bill before officially deciding to go back. He strode towards the Floo, hoping to catch up with Bill before he went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW. I have run out of good fanfics. Does anyone have any good suggestions for Harry/Draco, Harry/Tom, or Harry/any Slytherin? I don't care much as long as their male. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Chapter 17

There was a pause were nothing was said, then Draco opened his mouth.

“Harry, I know what you mean about this happening very quickly. I have also loved and admired you for a long time now. I would gladly spend my days with you for the rest of our lives.”

Harry let out a relieved breath and smiled widely. He couldn’t believe Draco liked him back! After all those years and all the agony that came with pretending that he didn’t like Draco, he could finally act on his feelings.

Narcissa squealed, “Yay!! A wedding! We can have a December wedding and we can invite all the prominent members of the Dark community and we can do it in the garden here at the Manor and-”

“Whoa! Calm down a second Cissy. They just got engaged. We can check the marriage contract and sign it now so that someone like Dumbledore can’t try to coerce Aidan into marrying someone or trying to get his money.” Tom said trying not to laugh at the boys’ wide eyes at what Narcissa was saying. Lucius was also trying to hide his amusement at what his wife was saying.

“Well, we’ve had a long and stressful day. I think it’s time for bed. Anything else that needs to be discussed can wait until the morning.” Lucius announced after he managed to calm himself down.

“Alright. I better not catch you two in each other’s rooms!” Cissy shouts at the two blushing boys as they make their way to their rooms.

“MOM” “CISSA” They shout together turning around before running to their rooms.

~

“Bill?” Charlie yelled coming through the floo. The redhead hoped that he could reach his brother before the letter did.

“Charlie?” Bill answered with his wand out facing towards Charlie.

Charlie instantly had his wand out facing Bill as well.

“I’m assuming you got Mom’s letter?” Charlie asks calmly.

“Yes.” Bill says stoically, no emotion showing on his face.

“Will you be joining the fight and getting revenge on those that have obviously ‘corrupted poor sweet Harry’ like Sirius?” Charlie asked sarcastically.

“As great as that sounds, I’m going to have to answer with a no and add that the next time Dumbledore tries something like another Compulsion Charm, I might just kill him myself.” Bill answered just as sarcastically.

“So you do check your mail before answering it as well.” The younger of the two Weasleys said as he slowly lowered his wand.

“Of course. Did you get Fred and George’s letter as well?” Bill answered also lowering his wand.

Charlie nodded yes as he sat down on one of Bill’s two couches in the living room.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Bill asked with a sigh as he sat down on the opposite couch.

“I think we should go back to Britain and talk to Fred and George. They obviously have information that we need to hear. I’ll send them an owl to tell them that we’re coming. You can stay overnight so that we can leave in the morning.” Charlie decided after a minute of thought.

“While you do that, we should probably respond to Dumbledore and Mom and tell them that we are coming.” Bill added on, agreeing with his brother.

~

“How did this go so wrong?” Dumbledore thought to himself as he sat in his office. “How am I to get Potter into my grasp?”

“How could it go so wrong? Ever since Sirius’ will- That’s it!! Lily and James will! We made sure to have the marriage contract written in their will!! I’ll just have to unseal it.” Dumbledore smiled and penned a quick note to send to Gringotts. Things were finally on the right track.

~

Aidan woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He had finally told Draco how he had felt and the blond-haired beauty had returned his affections. They were also engaged to be married. His smile got even brighter when he thought about their engagement.

He slowly made his way into his bathroom with his hands out in front of him. When he reached the door, he opened it and made his way to the sink to brush his teeth and get ready.

After putting on the outfit that the house elf had set out for him, he opened his bedroom door and nearly ran into Draco.

“Oh! I-I-I-I was just about to come in there and get you.” Draco stuttered, his voice conveying the shyness he probably felt at that moment. “You were taking a while and we need to go down for breakfast soon and we also need to about all that is involved with the engagement and-”

“Dragon! You’re rambling. Calm down. I’m finished getting dressed so we can go to the Dining Room now.” Aidan said stopping the young Malfoy from speaking.

“D-D-Dr-Dragon?” The blond stuttered his voice showing his shock at the new nickname.

“Yeah. I’ve wanted to call you that since I first heard your name. Let’s head towards the dining room. I’m starving.” Aidan added walking towards where he hoped the dining room was located.

~

“What’s wrong?” Aidan asked walking into the dining room and feeling the heavy atmosphere that the adults had.

“The Daily Prophet is the problem.” Lucius said handing the paper to Draco.

“WHAT?!!!! How dare that old goat!!!!” He exclaimed. “I can’t believe he put that in the paper! Like that bitch would ever be something like that with Aidan!! When I get my hands on her, she will wish she was! Maybe then he would stop me from killing her!”

Lucius and Tom exchanged smiles happy about Draco’s reaction to the paper. They were happy that he actually meant it when he said he cared and wasn’t just being pressured into the engagement. Narcissa had already known about Draco’s love for Aidan, but she couldn’t even think about that because of her anger for what was written in the Prophet.  
“Dragon, what’s the problem?” Aidan asks confused.

“That man!!! He-he-he-he-” the blonde was so mad, he was almost spitting. Aidan stopped him.

“Calm down and take a breath.” Draco did as asked. “Now, what is the issue?”

“Dumbledore has told the Prophet that Ginny Weasley is pregnant with your heir and you will marry her due to a marriage contract. Apparently, you are thrilled to marry her and are so glad that she is carrying your heir. You have also stated that you shall do whatever you can to make her life comfortable and provide for her and her family.” Draco finished off still seething.

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. RL has been kicking my ass. This is my 4th of July treat to everyone. Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday and that they stayed safe!


	20. Chapter 18

Crack! The window in the dining room that overlooked the garden shattered at that announcement. Everyone looked towards Aidan who had an extremely icy expression on his face.

“A-a-aidan?” Draco asked hesitantly.

“I’m going to kill him.” Aidan said calmly, like a window hadn’t just shattered.

“Are you?” Tom asked with a raised eyebrow. “And how exactly do you think you’re going to do that?”

“First, I’m going to destroy his reputation, then I’m going to take all his money, and when he’s as low as possible in society’s eyes I’ll torture him some more. I’ll make him beg for death but I won’t grant it to him. Only after he’s given up all hope and thinks he’ll never die will I grant him the reprieve that is death.” By the end of the rant, Aidan’s magic was swirling around him, making his eyes glow and his hair move as if there was a heavy wind blowing throughout the room.

Tom was both impressed and worried. Impressed because of how Aidan was magically strong enough to manifest his magic and also at Aidan’s creative torture points. Worried because of how this article was going to affect his and Draco’s new relationship.

Narcissa was enraged. How dare that two faced slut think she can encroach on her son’s husband! Well, they weren’t married yet but it was only a matter of time. It was obvious ever since they were eleven that they would get together. After all, there’s only a thin line between love and hate.

Lucius was impressed. Not only at the insults spewed by Aidan towards Dumbledore, but also at the amount of magic that could be seen swirling around him. Lucius felt more confident in leaving his only son in Aidan’s hands. Lucius was not a fool. Sometimes oblivious about his son but not a fool. He realized that his son was submissive, and needed someone to take care of him. Hopefully Aidan would be that person.

Draco was in awe. He couldn’t believe that this man, this extremely strong, extremely good looking man, was into him. The magic swirling around him was only a testament to that power. As more and more things were picked up and were added to the mass chaos of glass already swirling around the room, Draco realized that someone would have to calm Aidan down. Slowly Draco stood up from his seat and moved towards his boyfriend.

“Aidan! Stop this! Calm down and let’s talk about what we’re going to do about Dumblefuck and his band of merry idiots.” He shouted hoping that it would be enough to get through to Aidan’s rage fest.

Luckily, the magic started to die down and Aidan looked visibly calmer. Everyone sighed in relief, no one wanted to get hit by the floating objects that were only now settling down.

“Okay, Okay, I’m cool. I’m calm. It’s just, I wish they would all just die.” Aidan says with a sigh, putting his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“I know. I promise you, we’ll make them pay, we’ll make them all pay. You’ll never have to suffer to be with them again. Especially now since you have me, my mom, my dad, and your dad. We’ll help you to get revenge on those that have wronged you. But you have to trust us.” Draco pleaded rubbing Aidan’s back, trying to calm him down.

The adults all smiled to each other and backed out to give the new couple a chance to be alone.

~

The public outcry to the article was tremendous. When Aidan and Draco, went out to find Rita they were mobbed. Wizards and witches were crowding around them and shouting things as Aidan and Draco walked hand in hand towards the Daily Prophet. All the noise was making it hard for Aidan to move.

“How could you?!!”

“Drop that death eater spawn and go back to Ginny!”

“He’s brainwashed you into leaving the light!”

“Harry!” Aidan and Draco stopped at that name, both knowing who that voice belonged to. “Harry, come here.”

“Ginevra.” Aidan curtly said with barely a nod in her general direction. The whole mob quiets down to see what would happen between them.

“Are you out to start buying baby clothes? The baby’s not old enough to have a gender yet. Or maybe you were going to buy me an early engagement present?” She finished tilting her head and smiling.

“Now why would he buy a bitch like you an engagement present? He’s not even dating you. He’s dating me.” Draco snarked back, angry that the little chit thought that she could barge into their new relationship. He had just gotten the man of his dreams without having to go against his family or morals, he wasn’t about to lose him to a lying, gold-digging little bitch.

“What are you still doing with this death eater Harry? He’s brainwashed you into thinking you’re a faggot. Come back to me so that our son isn’t a bastard. You told me you loved me when we conceived my baby, why are you going back on it now?” Ginny said, making the growing group of wizards murmur to themselves.

When Draco made a slight hurt sound for being called a faggot, Aidan spoke up for the first time since Ginny called out to them, “Listen here you skank. You will not, I repeat NOT call my boyfriend a faggot. I don’t know who you slept with and frankly I don’t think you do either if the rumours in the school are anything to go by, but I am not the father to your child. If you are even pregnant. I have never, and will never have sex with you.” Aidan got close up and whispered in her ear, “If you ever bully and/or mess with my boyfriend again, I will call in the life debt you owe me and I assure you, what I would make you do, you would not be happy about.”

She paled considerably before running away.

“What did you tell her?” Draco asked with a curious tone to his voice.

“It’s not important at the moment. When it becomes relevant I will gladly tell you. Until then, just trust me.” The raven headed boy says with a smile and a light touch to the blonde’s face. They then continue on their way and enter the Daily Prophet to go talk to a certain reporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!! Sorry it's short, I just thought you would enjoy a quick update.


	21. Chapter 19

“Where is Rita Skeeter?!” was heard throughout the Daily Prophet office. When the workers turned to see who was causing the ruckus, all protests ended when seeing that the instigators were the Boy-Who-Lived and Draco Malfoy.

Without saying anything, all pointed towards the back office. No one wanted to have the combined ire of the BWL and the Ancient House of Malfoy on them.

Aidan and Draco walked down the hallway together, looking immensely powerful together as they made it to Rita’s office. When there, they opened the door and were heard saying “How would you like the story of a life time?” before the closed and no one heard anything.

A shiver went down everyone’s back and they were all glad that they weren’t the ones that had procured their wrath.

~

“So, now that we’ve made sure that this year will be the worst thing to ever happen to Dumblefuck, Ronald, Ginevra, and the Mudblood; why don’t we finally go get you your familiar?” Draco said smiling while dragging Aidan towards Knockturn Ally.

“Of course.” Aidan said smiling, glad that Draco was smiling after what happened this morning. “After all, school starts back in two weeks and sadly we are in different houses.”

Draco sighed, “Sadly-”

He was cut off by a loud “Harry!” being shouted from across the street.

Draco turned around to see Luna and Neville rushing towards to them. Aidan recognizing the voices, sighed and stopped, Draco’s look of concern going unseen by the mostly blind black-haired boy.

“Harry. I’m so glad we were able to catch up with you. We just wanted to tell you that we were with you one hundred percent of the way. Dumbledore, the Nonames and Granger went too far.” Neville said when they finally got close enough.

“Yeah, Aidan. The Wackspurts told me that there would be major revelations this year.” Luna said not exactly looking at any of those she was talking to.

“How did you know…?” Draco trailed off.

Luna smiled her mysterious smile before saying. “Do you like the gift the Crumpled-Horn Snorkaks gave to you? You need your sight after all. They are sorry they couldn’t give it all to you. The Flutterbys are happy that you still have some family though. They were overjoyed that you could finally get a familial relation.”

“Luna are you…?” Aidan trailed off tilting his head and motioning with his hand to say what he couldn’t in public.

“The Tinkerbes gave me a gift. They were sorry about my mom so they gave it to me.” Luna said with a mysterious smile on her face that only Neville and Draco could see.

“Well, Draco and I need to go. I’d advise you two to go get an inheritance check from Gringotts.” Aidan said with a smile while also holding out a hand for Draco to take in order to lead him into Knocturn Alley. “Dumbledore had his hands in everything and might have blocked or taken something from you guys as well.”

“Of course. The Wackspurts wish you a happy marriage and the Flutterby’s tell you that he’ll love it.”

Aidan instantly blushed and stuttered while Draco looked at him questioningly.

“Come on Neville. We must leave Draco and Aidan alone.” Luna said leading Neville away before anyone could speak.

“What was that about?” Draco said looking at Aidan with an expectant look that went straight over Aidan.  
“It’s nothing. Let’s just go.” Aidan said gesturing towards where he assumed Knocturn Alley was located.

~

The shop they walked into was a cacophony of sounds from snake hisses, kitten meows, bird calls, dog barks, and a bunch of other animal sounds from the many magical and nonmagical animals. The sounds made Aidan flinch due to his sensitive hearing.

After taking a minute for Aidan to get used to the noise, Draco guided Aidan towards the center of the store before allowing Aidan to let his magic guide him.  
It took him down one aisle and a turned corner before he made it to the-

~

Fred woke to knocking on his and George’s apartment door.

“Georgie wake up.” He shouted as he threw a pillow at his twin on the way out the bedroom.

“Mghmfdm” was the reply given by George to this unwanted wake up call.  
Shaking his head, Fred walked to the door and looked to see who it was. Recognizing his eldest brothers, he cautiously opened the door.

With his hand loosely on his wand, Fred asked, “Hey you two. You guys got our letter?”

“Of course.” Bill replied.

“And?” George asked from his position leaning on the bedroom door.

“Bill and I are in agreement. If Dumbledore or Molly ever tries to charm us again, spells are going to go flying.” Charlie said with a wry grin.

“Yes! You’ve joined the dark side.” The twins cheered together.

“So. What did you need to talk to us about?” Bill said when the twins had finally gotten quiet.

Fred and George exchanged looks before saying together. “You might want to sit down this is a long story.”

~

Hermione sat in a corner of the Headmaster’s office contemplating all that had happened. In her hands was a letter from her mother.

She looked down and reread it again for the twentieth time.

Hermione,  
I am ashamed to even call you my daughter. I thought that I had raised you better than this. Abandoning your true friends for money, books, and status? What is wrong with you? I want you to take a really deep look at yourself and see if you are happy with who you are. Then do the same to your so called ‘friends’. Until I can look at you and see my bright-eyed daughter who was so happy to learn magic and staunchly supported Harry throughout all his challenges, I don’t want to see you anywhere near your father or me and our house. I’ve already talked to your father about it and he agrees whole-heartedly with me. I finish with only these two quotes you should remember, “A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow.” And “Making a million friends is not a miracle. The miracle is to make a friend who will stand by you when millions are against you.” See which type this Ronald boy and Ginevra girl is and then see what type Harry was.  
Emily Granger

Hermione looked around at the complaining bitch that Ginny was, the whining brat Ron was, the manipulative cunt Molly was, and the manipulative old goat that Dumbledore was and thought only four words… “What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey Everybody!! Sorry I’m so late on this. During Thanksgiving Break I greeted sleep like an old friend and it didn’t want to let me go. This update still technically counts as the November update in my book, so expect a December update sometime in the future. And no I am not abandoning either one of my fics. I have decided that you guys will decide the familiars for Draco and Aidan. Just send me a comment or PM saying what the animal is, it can be magical or nonmagical, and maybe why you picked it. Whoever’s I pick will also get to decide on something else they would like to add into my fic as an incentive. Hope you like the chapter!!


	22. Chapter 20

Ginevra Noname

Innocent Bystander or Line Theft Mastermind?

Was this pregnancy the act of two people in love or   
the act of a conniving shrew out to commit line theft?

By: Rita Skeeter

Yes readers. It’s me again. Now I know that you have all probably read the interesting article that came out last edition. Well I’m telling you to ignore it. That’s right readers! Ignore the last article. It’s wrong.

I thought something suspicious was going on, especially after seeing the dynamic between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy during the article I did with them earlier, so I decided to investigate this. Then, as luck would have it, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy themselves walked into the Daily Prophet to talk to me.

I found out, readers, that Harry Potter and Ginevra have never had a sexual relationship before. That’s right! Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has never been in a relationship before and is a virgin. Now I bet you are wondering about the rumours of a marriage contract bonding Ginevra noname and our Harry Potter. Harry Potter tells me that even if there is a marriage contract, it is invalid and/or illegal due to the marriage contract that his godfather, the escaped criminal Sirius Black, set up for him.

But don’t worry my young readers! This marriage contract won’t be loveless. When asked who exactly he would be marrying, a smile light up his face like none I’ve ever seen. He told me that he was going to marry ‘the light to his darkness’.

Now I’m not one to start major rumours, but there was a certain blonde head whose face brightened quite a bit at that news.

For more information on marriage contracts check pg. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I’m not dead!!! Sorry this one is extremely short. Next chapter will be longer I swear on Draco Malfoy’s hot ass. I just thought you would like something to tie you over for now.


	23. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For familiar speak it's: /speaking/

Last time: The shop they walked into was a cacophony of sounds from snake hisses, kitten meows, bird calls, dog barks, and a bunch of other animal sounds from the many magical and nonmagical animals. The sounds made Aidan flinch due to his sensitive hearing.

After taking a minute for Aidan to get used to the noise, Draco guided Aidan towards the center of the store before allowing Aidan to let his magic guide him.

It took him down one aisle and a turned corner before he made it to the-

~

It took Aidan down one aisle and a turned corner before he made it to the four-legged animal section. He followed the pull until he stopped right before a cage with what sounded like a wolf cub padding along the inside of it. The magic circulating throughout the animal made it out to be about knee height.

Aidan knelt down and let his hand rest on the cage so that the animal could sniff it.

“Aidan, do you know what that is?” Draco said as he saw Aidan start to feel around for a latch.

“Well I would but the whole blind thing is kind of working against me on this one,” Aidan stated dryly as he finally found the latch and opened the door for the animal that was to become his familiar. He gasped as the wolf-like creature nipped his hand hard enough to draw blood before lapping it up and barking.

“That’s a Cù-Sith. I wonder how the owner of this shop found one. They usually stay with the fairies.” Draco said, his voice sounding shocked.

“Can you describe how my new familiar looks?” Aidan asked petting him. The wolf-like animal barked and snuggled into his hand, happy to get out of the cage and to have a bonded familiar.

“It is about knee height and has shaggy white hair with glowing green eyes. Its tail is braided back but is still pretty long.” Draco said trying to take in all the detail he could for his blind boyfriend.

“Thanks. Now all I need is a name. Do you have a name young one?” Harry asked, deciding to try and see if it already had a name.

/My name in my original language is Chridhe. It means heart, but I would like to have a new name thanks to having an owner./

“You can speak to me?” Aidan asked shocked.

/Of course, I can. I am your familiar. That’s why I bit you and took some of your blood. As the bond grows, you should even be able to see through my eyes occasionally and even hear through me. You know you could just talk to me through the bond without speaking out loud./

“Sorry. That’s going to take me awhile to get used to.” Aidan spoke sheepishly through the bond.

“I know, I’ll call you… Wait. Are you male or female?”

/I am male./

“Great. I’ll call you Cor. It means heart as well, but in Latin.” Aidan said thinking about the name.

/I like it. Thank you for my new name. Now I can feel how powerful you are, and you need to have another familiar. I can’t help to control all of it. We need another./

Aidan nodded to let his familiar know that he understood before turning to Draco and saying, “Come on Draco. We need to find your familiars and, I also apparently need to find another familiar since Cor can’t handle all of my power.”

Draco agreed and they set out to find their familiars.

Draco was the next to find his familiar. He led Aidan to a cage a little farther back inside the cats section.

He stopped in front of the cage and read the info tag aloud for Aidan’s benefit.

“Snow leopard. These rare, beautiful gray leopards live in the mountains of Central Asia. They are insulated by thick hair and their wide, fur-covered feet act as natural snowshoes. They have powerful legs and are tremendous leapers, able to jump as far as 15 meters.”

Aidan nodded in acknowledgment of what Draco did for him.

“Hello there,” Draco added as he mimicked Aidan by kneeling down and letting the snow leopard cub sniff and then nip his hand. It was a silver white colour with black spots and the brightest glowing blue eyes ever seen.

/Hello! It said excitedly as the bond snapped into place./

“Hello, little one. Do you have a name or should I think of one for you?”

/I don’t have a name. I would love for you to think of a name for me. I am female./

“Ok. I will call you… Regina. Because you are the queen in my life. My most important player in my heart and on my chessboard.” Draco decided.

“As long as you continue to be my King, we shall have no problems,” Aidan added wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist.

/You need to find another familiar. You have too much power for me to be able to control. Just follow the bond and it should take you to your next familiar./

“It looks like you’re not the only one who needs a second familiar, Aidan.”

“Ha. That’s hilarious. Come on, let’s see if we can find our familiars in the rest of the store.” Aidan said taking Draco’s hand and gesturing for him to lead them onwards.

As luck would have it, they both managed to find their familiars together. They both felt a connection inside the fox section of the store. Their familiars were obviously going to be mates and were curled up and entwined one on top of another.

As Aidan and Draco crouched down to repeat what they had done with their other familiars, the two shadow foxes untwined and scampered towards their owners. They were still young at only six months old, not yet old enough to mate, but still old enough to not be considered cubs anymore.

Aidan’s shadow fox was more of a silver colour with bright blue-silver eyes while Draco’s shadow fox was pitch black and had an almost emerald green colour for its eyes.

Aidan and Draco went through the bonding process again before finally deciding on the names Lerato for Draco’s male shadow fox and Anima for Harry’s female shadow fox, both meaning soul.

After talking to the owner and paying for all the things needed to take care of their familiars, they apparated home.

~

“Aidan!” Tom called when he saw Draco and Aidan home with their new familiars. “I need to talk to you about something you wanted me to do for you.”

Understanding dawned on Aidan’s face and he made his excuses before he quickly made his way to his father’s side.

After they made it to Tom’s office with Lucius, whom they picked up on the way, Tom started to speak. “Now, before I give you what you asked for so that Lucius can approve, I wanted to ask you if you would do something for me.”

“What do you want me to do Dad?” Aidan said, settling into a chair near what he assumed was the fireplace from the heat he was feeling on his right.

“When you were taken from me, they also took off the necklace that was given to you as a baby. I had had it put into the vault on a pedestal simply because I couldn’t have it near me to remind me of what I had lost.

“When I went out looking for that thing you wanted me to get for Draco, I had the goblins pull it out of the vault as well as layer it in more protective charms and to make sure that no one but you could take it off.

“So now I’m asking if you would put it back on for me. I’d like to see you wear the necklace that you were supposed to grow up with.” Tom finished, his voice sounding shaky and hesitant.

“I’d love to! I always wondered what happened to that necklace.” Aidan said, happy that Tom was accepting him as his son fully. “Now about that gift for Draco…”

Tom opened his drawer and pulled out-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm alive!! I'm on break so i have time to type. For those following my other story, hopefully i'll get a chance to update that one as well but no promises. For those wondering what's going to happen to Fawkes, i have an idea for him and maybe i'll use it for the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 22

Last Time:  
“I’d love to! I always wondered what happened to that necklace.” Aidan said, happy that Tom was accepting him as his son fully. “Now about that gift for Draco…”  
Tom opened his drawer and pulled out-

~

Tom opened his drawer and pulled out a small black box.

“What’s in the box?” Lucius questioned, already having a small idea of the mystery inside it. Or more correctly, the jewelry inside it.

Harry cleared his throat and held his hand out for the box, since he couldn’t grab it. When Tom handed him the box, he slowly moved towards his betrothed’s father. He kept a lookout for any objects that he might have missed, his familiars helping a lot with this task.

When he reached where Lucius was sitting he cleared his throat again and began speaking.

“I now I’ve only been betrothed to Draco for a little time now, but I want to make sure that everyone in the world knows about it. So I am asking for your permission to ask for Draco’s hand in marriage?” Harry was slightly shaking as he opened the box and gave it to Lucius for his approval.

Lucius gasped as he took a good look at the ring Harry was going to use.

It was a Hungarian Horntail in rose gold with a fiery gold flame that wrapped around two sparkling gems; a glistening sapphire and a blazing emerald. It was majestically beautiful. It completely symbolized Draco, the dragon was strong, like he had had to be for years in Slytherin, and delicate to show his actual personality and how he was with those he loved.

“How did you find this?” Lucius asked breathless.

Harry blushed and looked down as he answered, “I knew what I wanted in a ring for Draco so I had Father ask the goblins to search for a ring like this. The closest I got was a rose gold snake, but that didn’t perfectly symbolize my Dragon. So instead I had father write down everything that I wanted for Dragon’s ring and commissioned the goblins to melt down the rose gold ring and make this one. I added the stones to remind him that our love would burn brighter and hotter than even dragon flame.”

Even Tom was shocked at the thought that Harry had put behind the creating of the ring.

“You have my permission to ask for his hand. I would say that I wish you luck, but I know that you will not need it Aidan. Welcome to our family.” Lucius finished with a smile.

~

The next morning, when breakfast had ended and the Malfoy’s, Tom and Aidan, and Severus, plus all of Draco and Aidan’s familiars, had adjourned to the sitting room, Harry got up clearing his throat. Draco, who was slightly snuggling into Aidan, looked up with a small pout wondering what he was up to.

After Aidan got everyone’s attention, he turned towards Draco and began.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I’ve been fascinated by you since I first saw you in Madam Malkins’. Although I didn’t know it was love at the time, I knew even then there was something special about you. You, who hides behind a mask. You are the sweetest soul I’ve ever had the fortune of meeting. Even when I wrote to you and asked for help, you set aside what you thought was a huge rivalry and raced to help save me. And then you showed that you loved me, not necessarily in words, but in the way you act and the way that you help me function without my eyes.”

Aidan slowly went on one knee in front of Draco, who had both of his hands over his mouth in shock and had tears glistening in his eyes.

“I want no one else but you to be by my side for the rest of my life and I want to shout it from the mountain tops. I know that we have already signed the betrothal contract, but I want no one to doubt my love for you. So I am asking you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, my Dragon, the love of my life, and holder of my heart and soul. Will you do me the honour of becoming my fiancé?” Aidan asked as he pulled out the small box and opened it, showing him the ring that he had made.

Draco gasped looking at the ring. It was beautiful. The dragon looked so lifelike, it was amazing.

“Is that-?” he started before Aidan started nodding already picking up on the thought.

“That is a miniature form of the dragon that I faced in our fourth year, the Hungarian Horntail. As you can see, the dragon flame is surrounding two gems. The gems symbolize our eyes and the flame symbolizes the fact that my love for you shall always burn brighter and hotter than a dragon’s flame. I shall also always protect you more fiercely than even a mother dragon protecting her nestlings and this ring shows that. Please say yes.”

“Of course!!” Draco yelled throwing himself at Aidan. Aidan, not expecting it, fell on his butt, but thankfully he managed to catch Draco and make sure the box that held the ring didn’t fallout of his hand.

When Draco finally stopped covering his face in kisses, Aidan put the ring on Draco’s finger and smiled.

“Today, you have made me one of the happiest people in the world. I vow to always show you the love and affection you deserve.”

“And I too vow to show you the love and affection YOU deserve as well.” Draco said still on Aidan’s lap with his face as close as possible to Aidan’s without kissing.

“Yay!” The outburst startled the couple into remembering that there were other people in the room. The newly engaged couple jerked their heads away from each other and looked at the other occupants in the room.

Narcissa, whom had been the one to shout, was bouncing up and down in barely restrained joy. Lucius and Tom smiled proudly, while Severus still sat in his chair, not really knowing how to respond.

Before anything else could be said, Narcissa started.

“Great!! Now we should let the Prophet know about this new engagement before Dumbledore tries anything new. We should also start planning the wedding now that Draco’s wearing a ring. When do you two want the wedding to be? We could do winter? That’s always a good time, what with the winter solstice. And then the actual wedding. What flowers do you two want? What arrangements? Who do you want to-”

She was cut off by an amused Severus because both Tom and Lucius couldn’t stop laughing at the horrified expressions on both of the boys’ faces at how fast Narcissa was speaking and what she was talking about.

“Cissy please. They just got engaged wait a week before you start planning a wedding.” Severus placated.

“Fine.” Narcissa pouted, looking putout that she couldn’t immediately start planning the wedding.

~~~

(This is a time lapse back to Chapter 19 after Neville and Luna talk to Aidan and Draco.)

“Come on Neville. We must leave Draco and Aidan alone.” Luna said leading Neville away before anyone could speak.

“Where are we headed Luna?” Neville asked, letting Luna drag him along.

“Why, we are going to get the Nargles cleared from your head and to see if the Crumpled-Horned Snorkak gave you any gifts as well.” She said still pulling him along; she was surprisingly strong for a small girl.

That made Neville go quiet and pensive, thinking about what she had just said.

When they walked into Gringotts, Luna headed to the first available teller and requested to talk to the Longbottom account manager.

A little bit later, they got escorted into an office that had a sign saying Bloodhook, Longbottom account manager.

“I see you have finally come to claim your inheritance Heir Longbottom.” Bloodhook said from behind his desk with a small disapproving look on his face.

“What do you mean ‘finally come to claim your inheritance’? I thought I couldn’t claim it because my father was still alive and Grandmother would never give it to me early.” Neville said confused.

Bloodhook didn’t say anything for a minute just processing what was said before he started to speak rapidly in Gobbledygook.  
When he calmed down, he started to speak to the two people in the room.

“Heir Longbottom, you have been eligible to claim the Longbottom Lordship since you were eleven. Because you father is permanently in capable of taking it, it would go to you. As your grandmother is not a blood Longbottom she cannot prevent you from becoming Lord Longbottom.

“She actually should have been asking your permission to make any changes to the Longbottom vaults when you turned eleven. Since by your expression I’m guessing she didn’t we shall audit all of the Longbottom vaults to makes sure funds were going to where they were supposed to. We wish for you to go through an inheritance ritual to make sure that nothing else is glaringly wrong.”

Neville looked shocked to be asked to do an inheritance ritual, but after some thought and a glance to Luna, he agreed. After they waited the necessary amount of time, they looked at the parchment and gasped.

“I c-c-can’t believe it.” Neville said voice shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey all my readers!!! I know that you all have been waiting and begging for the next chapter, so here it is!!! This is my birthday present to all of you since today is my birthday!! I can’t believe it’s already been two years since I started this fanfic. I hope that I will be able to finish this fanfic. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. I don’t know how long it’ll take me to write the next chapter but hopefully it won’t be terribly long.


End file.
